


Plot Bunny Pandemonium

by lostangelkira



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Fake Science, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Funny, Humor, Just going with the flow, M/M, Meta, Multi, Multiple Realities, Names have been changed, Pseudomagic, Pseudoscience, Smut, aware characters, comedic havoc, dimension hopping, little angst, real usernames, seriously this is a nutty idea, why do ideas like this plague me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: In a world where creative people's ideas physically manifest as adorable, annoying bunnies, it can be a bit taxing to keep them contained.When a creator's ill-timed idea about these creatures getting loose comes true...the plot bunnies end up entering the reality of Lucifer. Havoc ensues.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 70
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kymera219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/gifts), [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts), [GlitterSkullFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/gifts), [JCapasso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/gifts), [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts).



> Not all authors, but some (myself included), refer to their fic ideas as ‘plot bunnies’. As the real animal tends to do, these ideas for stories, pictures, etc., just pop up seemingly out of nowhere. They then proceed to ‘hop’ through our conscious (and sometimes unconscious) thoughts, annoying said person until they finally start working with the idea. (This is EXACTLY how most of my ideas start. LOL)
> 
> In this fic, Creators (with a capital C) are those exceptional individuals that love to create. Their thoughts and ideas will pop into existence as a bunny. Until the project is complete, these adorable, fluffy bunnies will do almost anything to get and keep their Creator’s attention. Whenever said idea or project is completed, the bunny is collared and no longer a nuisance. Creators have a hutch that can forever expand (think TARDIS logic), where the bunnies are housed.
> 
> When working on a project, it helps to have the bunny for that project close for inspiration or review of what’s been completed. Whenever there’s an unusual natural phenomenon, like solar flares, meteor showers, etc.; it’s imperative that Creators have their bunnies in their hutches and the hutches secure as these types of occurrences can have…unexpected side effects.
> 
> There are other realities, existing as their own, separate dimensions, parallel to one another. When a book series, TV series, movie, or sets of movies are created and, they become their own reality, with a lot of them taking on a life of their own. The people in these realities, especially those that are the main recurring characters in said realities are aware of this fact. In many cases, they even have direct links to their original Creators.
> 
> Many Creators will utilize this to ensure they get details correct or to simply have dictated to them what’s happening in order to craft it into the continuation of the story. Those with Creators that are set in their ways to have things happen that didn’t necessarily happen in their reality are essentially ‘acted out’ in that reality and once that’s done, it’s documented in their records and any people involved go back to their life as it’s played out.
> 
> Completed storylines or when a show is cancelled or finished, the Creator links will remain for a time, but without constant activity going both ways, the link will deteriorate. Creators that make anything related to these worlds will establish a weak version of a link, but generally, can’t influence the world or be influenced by it.
> 
> A good example of this is that while Marcus Pierce (Cain) does take over as the lieutenant for their precinct of the LAPD in their reality, he’s actually a very nice guy and has a family to go home to, even with him being immortal. So when the Creators dictated that Cain is ‘The Sinnerman’ and dies at the end of Season 3, pretty much everything involving Lucifer trying to help him die up to his actual death, was all outlined by their Creators so that they could plan and coordinate everything that needs to happen to appease the Creators. Afterwards, Cain just went on with his life and job. (Much of it behind the scenes since they still must adhere to the scripts, but they make it work okay. The Quarantine has been amazing for them since they aren’t being dictated by the scripts at the moment.)
> 
> Seriously, this idea is all kinds of crazy, but like all my other plot bunnies…IT. JUST. WON’T. LEAVE. ME. ALONE!
> 
> Readers may notice that there is a fair amount of people listed as this being a gift for them. I’ve included as many of the authors of fic for this fandom as I could that are (like me), constantly creating and writing all sorts of fun fics, especially during this Quarantine we’re under. Let me say this; this fic is dedicated to ALL creators out there. Whether you’ve posted 1 fic or 100 fics, posted a sketch or two, or detailed, digital masterpieces, videos…this is for ALL of us!
> 
> One last little note before we get to the story. Names have been changed for the purposes of this fic. (You can probably tell who I’ve snuck in here. LOL If you find this offensive or would prefer that I change a character to a pure OC, please make sure to comment and I’ll be glad to fix it.)

-Kira-

“And…done!” she exclaimed, hitting the Save button on her laptop. “Finally! I’m finished with this story!”

She reached over to her left, picking up the hefty bunny and draping it across her lap. A sigh of relief was uttered as she found that this one was collared with a bright purple collar. This little terror had been bugging her for months on end, constantly feeding her ideas and scenes for the piece of fan fiction she’d just finished. She yawned, blinking her tired eyes as she got a look at the clock in the corner of her laptop’s screen.

“Yikes…almost 5 am,” she yawned.

Tossing her legs over the side of her bed, she stretched for a minute before taking her newly collared plot bunny with her to her office. In the corner, sitting by the window, was a simple looking rabbit hutch. Moving the animal to the crook of her left arm, she slid the hooks holding the main door shut free. She stepped into a large space. Cages lined all four walls. On the wall at her immediate left housed her dozen plot bunnies for stories in the Black Dagger Brotherhood book series, all completed.

The rest of this wall and the far-left wall were all plot bunnies for the Supernatural fandom. There were so many good ideas that had spawned one after another for a solid week. The ones closest to the door were finished but had a few open cages just in case of inspiration within their series. The cages on the far left were all being dedicated to her current Kink Bingo for the year under the Supernatural fandom. So far, she nearly had enough bunnies for her first card. It was shame she still had to write them.

She passed those sections and headed straight for the back wall. This is where the Lucifer TV series plot bunnies were being housed. This made…the fifth completed story for this fandom. Only to have four more bunnies get inspired by some of her favorite authors in the fandom.

“In you go, big guy,” Kira grunted as she eased him into his new home in the hutch. “There. Now to…”

She nearly tripped over something soft and fuzzy. Once she got her balance back, she looked down. Sitting where her feet had been…was another plot bunny. It was…different though. It had the red, stylized L on the back of its ears, which had it pegged as a Lucifer bunny. Most of her plot bunnies were a soft white, or red (for those ideas about Crispy!Lucifer.) This one was all manner of colors, white prevailing on its face and paws. As she picked it up, the idea that spawned this bunny hit her hard. She paled a little.

“Oh no,” she said. “I’ve got an interview in 6 hours and there’s a solar eclipse set to happen right around that time. In you go.”

Kira quickly opened a cage and shoved the bunny inside. Once it was latched, she let out a sigh of relief.

“There,” she sighed, leaving the hutch.

She latched it and headed for bed. It was far too late to even be thinking about a new piece. Her laptop was still open. Kira opened a new Word document and made a couple of quick notes before saving it with a place holder title. At least she’d be able to start on it sometime tomorrow without having to go back in the hutch. Opening a plot bunny hutch during a solar eclipse? She didn’t even want to think about what could happen. Once the document was saved, she closed her laptop and set it on her nightstand. After fiddling with the alarm set on her phone, she stretched out and fell asleep moments after her head hit the pillow.

-Morning-

Her alarm woke her up with its shrill tone. Once it was turned off, she stretched and got up. After using the bathroom and getting a shower, she felt a little more awake. A beeping noise could be heard from the kitchen. That would be her coffeemaker informing her that her pot of coffee was ready. She was going to need it. After 2 cups of perfectly sweetened coffee and a plate of eggs, Kira was ready to tackle the day. With the quarantine going on, she would normally head to her office and login to start work.

But with the recent Authoring Program put on by the prime fan fiction website in the world, she was currently taking a leave of absence to write. With authors getting paid $1 per hit on any of their works at the end of every week, it was a great opportunity to provide entertainment for those who can’t work and earn extra cash. She was getting paid half her normal wage from her main job anyway, so she could pay the bills and then some. And it counted as volunteer work with her company, so she turned in a time sheet every week in order to then donate even more money to any charity registered in the program. It was a win/win all around.

After breakfast, she got dressed for her interview. A writer magazine had approached several fan fiction authors for an interview for an article they were writing. She had agreed a little quickly, but she was still excited for the opportunity. As she heard a knock at the front door, Kira couldn't help but feel...odd. Like something was just waiting to happen.

“Morning!” Kira greeted, opening her front door. “You must be Ms. Brooks?”

“That would be me,” she replied, stepping inside. “This is a lovely home.”

“Thank you,” Kira said with a grin. “Care for something to drink?”

“No, but thanks,” she replied. “So, I understand your pen name is lostangelkira? What prompted you to take that moniker?”

“My first few stories that I wrote for myself, before I joined the site...they had a recurring theme of the protagonist losing everything and finding a home and family. I've had a good life; a good childhood, supportive family. For the most part, ok. But I've always been overweight. I took to reading during most of my free time and finding some...odd interests. I didn't really have friends. I kind of have work friends, but ever since I changed positions and started working from home, I don't see anyone anymore. I've felt lonely for a long time. So when I needed to create a screen name...it fit.”

“You sound depressed,” the reporter said with a frown.

“I was honestly,” she sighed. “But when I started sharing my works, I found good friends through it. Writing has been a great outlet to work out a lot of things. The drawback is the damn bunnies and keeping them under control.”

“That happens to hobby writers too?” she asked.

“Anybody truly creative will be have the little critters all over the place,” Kira replied. “I'm just relieved that the bunny hutch is free for those who have them spawn.”

“I've always wanted to see one,” the reporter said. “None of the other authors I've interviewed would allow it.”

“I don't have a problem with it,” Kira said with a shrug. “But not today. You can come another time and I'll give you a tour of it.”

“May I ask why?” she asked.

“There are solar flares today,” Kira replied. “Natural phenomenon that put off a lot of energy can have some weird effects on plot bunnies. It's best to leave them secured in their hutches until that kind of thing passes.”

“How do you know?”

“Remember the stories written by H.P. Lovecraft?” Kira asked.

The reporter nodded.

“Lovecraft's bunnies were loose during a meteor shower and caused some of the creatures he was writing about to pop into existence. There's some evidence to suggest that one of them was responsible for the townspeople of Roanoke, Virginia disappearing. And then there was the weird clown sightings a few years ago.”

“Stephen King?” the reporter asked with a laugh.

“More like the plot bunny for IT Chapter One movie script got out halfway during an earthquake,” Kira said. “But I'll at least show you the hutch.”

Kira walked her through the house to her office in one of the back bedrooms. Her heart pounded as she noticed that the door latch was undone.

“That can't be right,” she said. “I latched this last night.”

She braved a look inside. Now she started to panic.

“Oh shit!”

“What?” the reporter asked.

“They're gone,” Kira said, going in the hutch. It was a little late to try and keep it shut.

“How many of them?”

“ALL OF THEM!” she shouted. “Look, I'm really sorry. But we need to reschedule this interview.”

“Sure. I'll let myself out.”

“I know I latched everything shut last night,” Kira muttered to herself as she started pacing through her house. “Wait...what was that idea I got?”

Sitting at the desk in her bedroom, she opened up her laptop and found the new document she started. She read the two paragraphs. Twice.

“Oh...damn,” she breathed.

She pulled up Discord and found the Ao3 writer's chat.

“Please let there be someone...” she said to herself. “Yes! Ky's on!”

_Lostangelkira: Ky, are your bunnies secure in their hutch?_

_Kymera19: They should be. I locked it up last night. What's going on?_

_Lostangelkira: Can...can you just check?_

While she waited for a response, Kira quickly wrote a post and posted on the Facebook group for the website. She copied the post and posted it on Twitter, then two well used forum boards used by members on Ao3 and other fan fiction sites.

_Kymera19: I...I have no idea how my padlock came undone. My hutch...is empty. Every bunny is just gone._

_J Capasso logged in._

_J Capasso: You guys too? Mine's empty as well. How the hell did they get out? I know I locked everything up knowing the solar flares were happening today. It just doesn't make any sense._

_Glitterskullfairy logged in._

_Glitterskullfairy: I JUST SAW A BUNNY OPEN MY HUTCH AND LET ALL MINE OUT!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON TODAY! WHO LEFT THEIR HUTCH OPEN TODAY?!!!_

Kira's stomach sank.

_Lostangelkira: What did it look like? Did you get a good look at it?_

_Glitterskullfairy: No. Where did they all go?! Dozens of plot bunnies just can't...vanish into thin air._

_FluffyGlitterPantsDragon logged in._

_FluffyGlitterPantsDragon: Yikes. What's with the typing in all caps? Someone fighting?_

_Kymera19: Our hutches are empty. All of our plot bunnies are missing._

_FluffyGlitterPantsDragon: What happened?! Someone break in or did your locks break?_

_GlitterSkullFairy: A plot bunny got my hutch open and let them out. I tried to follow them, but once they were outside...they were just GONE. And I didn't get a good look at it either._

_FluffyGlitterPantsDragon: I'm on my phone. I'm going to start a video call and check my hutch. It sounds like this little critter is wanting to free as many as possible._

Seeing the button for an incoming call, Kira pressed accept. Fluffy's face came on screen as her camera connected to the call. Around her feed, Ky, Glitter and JC's faces came up. Now that they were all on the call, Fluffy changed to her rear facing camera. They watched as she walked down into her basement and to the back. A lovely, ornate hutch stood against the wall in front of her.

“Holy...look!” she shouted, pointing her camera to the floor in front of her hutch.

They all watched as the concrete cracked before exploding up in a small puff of dirt and debris. Kira felt a little sick as she watched her newest plot bunny pull itself from the new hole, scratching its neck as it sat there for a minute. Fluffy went for it, but the the bunny was too fast. It jumped up and used its forelegs to grab the doorknob and hang onto it. All of them heard the locks turn and the door swing open. The bunny then bolted inside. Every latch was pulled free and the doors swung open. Fluffy tried in vain to stop them from getting out, covering the hole that was in her basement floor. But there were so many...they just dug under the board and made their way into the hole. Every bunny she managed to grab, it would just wiggle free. A few minutes later, her hutch was empty too. The call ended a minute later.

_FluffyGlitterPantsDragon: Does anyone recognize the terror that dug through my floor?_

_Kymera19: No_

_J Capasso: It's not mine._

_Lostangelkira: I've seen it before._

_Glitterskullfairy: Where?_

_Lostangelkira: -sighs- It's mine. I was up late last night finishing up Choices. As I was locking up my newly collared plot bunny, I nearly tripped over that one. I locked it up and double checked the hutch. And so I could maybe start outlining the story, I quickly typed up a summary for the story. Fuck...I'm so damn sorry._

_Kymera19: How could a story idea cause this?_

_Lostangelkira: The story idea is about plot bunnies getting loose and wreaking havoc. But not in our reality. It...the idea was that a solar flare made one bunny go a little out of control. It frees other bunnies and goes through portals to the realities of the subject of the stories the plot bunnies were created from._

_FluffyGlitterPantsDragon: So wait...it broke our bunnies loose...and basically took them to the reality of the Lucifer TV show?_

_Lostangelkira: Yes. But that isn't all. The second paragraph is that the other reality is experiencing solar flares at the same time. And with that extra power...it gives the plot bunnies some crazy side effects. But I haven't really been able to start outlining yet, so I'm not sure exactly what kind of effect this is going to have. We NEED to get in touch with the creators and the Dept. of Creativity in order to find out how we can fix this._

_Kymera19: Plot bunnies loose...and potentially falling into Lucifer's hands. That sounds both funny...and a little terrifying. Especially since like...a majority of them are porn to some degree._

_Lostangelkira: And that's why I'm on the phone with DoC right now. I just hope this works._

_J Capasso: We'll be here to help in any way we can. It's not your fault you had an idea that ran away from you._

_FluffyGlitterPantsDragon: JC's right. Give them our contact information so they can reach out to us as well. We'll fix this, I know we can._

_Kymera19: Hang in there, Kira. Make your call, message us with updates._

_Lostangelkira: Thanks. Love you guys._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events of this chapter come from another fic here on Ao3; Monere by legendarytobes.
> 
> NOTE: I reached out to the author and received permission to write what you read here. I have no intentions of claiming any one else's ideas/works, merely borrowing them for the this work as inspiration/scenarios for the characters to play through with their reactions to the content.
> 
> This will be how I handle future chapters: 1.) Outline the upcoming events in the story. 2.) Any fics to be referenced or utilized, I will reach out to their author for permission before starting work on that chapter. 3.) Once I've obtained approval, the chapter will be written and the author(s) will be credited in a note at the start of the chapter.
> 
> That said, Enjoy!

-Lucifer-

“Excellent work, Detective!” he breathed as Chloe got their murderer set inside the back of one of the police cruisers on scene. “Looks like you were right again. I think my people reading is getting rusty.”

“Blame the damn quarantine the writers are under,” she sighed, easing into his arms. “I kind of miss some of the crazier cases we played out.”

“I do too,” he replied. “But I much prefer being able to kiss you no matter where we are.”

He dipped down to kiss her before they got into her car. As he folded himself into the passenger seat, he noticed something in the backseat. It was white and…fluffy? Turning around, he looked to find nothing sitting in the back of the car.

“Lose something?” Chloe asked as she got behind the wheel.

“I thought there was something sitting there,” he said, turning back around. “I think we’ve been working a little too hard.”

“Maybe Pierce will give us the next few days off,” she said hopefully. “Hmm...you know, if you help me with the paperwork, we can cut out early and have the house to ourselves for a few hours before we have to pick up Trixie.”

“For once, I agree with you,” he said a little too eagerly for his tastes. The laugh and smile he got in response was worth it, though.

The ride back to the station was quiet, but comfortable. When they got to Chloe’s desk, Dan approached. He didn’t look very happy.

“I thought we called a truce to the prank war after the pudding incident,” he said as he stood and glared at Lucifer.

“We did,” Lucifer replied, puzzled by Dan’s behavior. “Seriously, I’m done. I haven’t pulled any pranks or made any calls for any crazy favors, I swear. Why?”

Dan walked back towards his desk. Him and Chloe followed. He reached under the desk and pulled out one of those humane traps for animals that Animal Control uses. Inside was a large, fluffy rabbit with a black collar around its neck. It was pure white, except for some odd, dark red spots on the back of its ears.

“It was sitting on my desk when I came in this morning,” he said. “When I tried to grab it and put it in a box, it ran off. Luckily, it ended up in one of the traps Animal Control set for the raccoons that were getting into the garbage. Honestly, I thought you were pulling another prank or something. I’m just lucky the thing didn’t tear my desk apart or make a mess.”

“If I was going to send you a rabbit, Daniel, it would be one that belongs in the bedroom and requires batteries,” Lucifer said with a shrug. He grinned when the detective blushed a dark red. It was quite endearing.

“Bit weird for what appears to be a pet rabbit to be left here like that,” Lucifer said.

“Aww...you got one too?” Ella asked as she walked up. In her arms were two small white rabbits. They each have a collar on. And had the same marks on the backs of their ears. “Look at what I found!”

“Where did you get them?” Chloe asked, looking a little apprehensive.

“I found them in the lab,” she replied. “One was on my table, the other I found in my backpack.”

Chloe screamed in surprise when she when to sit in her chair, only to jump right back up.

“Lucifer...are you sure this isn't some kind of hair-brained scheme of yours?” she asked. “I've got a rabbit in my chair! And... either this bunny has been painted or it's a new breed.”

“Why do you say that?” Lucifer asked.

“I've never seen a bunny come in... the shade of red of your Devilish side,” she answered, picking up the bunny. “Wow, this thing is heavy. Huh, no collar.”

“Lucifer!” Pierce shouted as he walked out of his office, carrying half a dozen little bunnies. All of them had collars. Two of them were the same red as the one in Chloe's arms. “Is this one of your stunts? Seriously, I just want to have my office off limits to your antics.”

“Wasn't me,” Lucifer said yet again, bristling a little. “Seriously.”

“This one seemed a little weird, even for you,” Pierce muttered. He grabbed a box and took the few items inside out. He deposited the bunnies inside. Ella added hers and Chloe managed to put the larger one inside. “Damn. That one's got some meat on him.” He handed the box to Chloe. “Take those and get out of here. I'll have one of the unis finish your paperwork.”

“Deal,” Chloe said, taking the box and handing it to him. Lucifer took it with no problem.

“You're right,” he muttered. “He is a hefty little bugger. So, home or penthouse?”

“Penthouse,” she finally said. “Our house doesn't feel private enough.”

“Lead the way, darling,” Lucifer purred. “Care to invite anyone to join us?”

“Maybe later,” Chloe said with a smirk.

“I love your adventurous side, detective,” he replied, following her over to her car.

Once they got to the penthouse, Lucifer grabbed the box at Chloe’s insistence.

“Can’t we just find a shelter and take them to?” he whined as they got on the elevator.

“Rabbits are considered exotic animals and there are specific rescues that take them in,” she sighed. “Besides, the least we can do is offer them a little bit of water. And the wilted lettuce in your fridge that you would’ve ended up throwing out.”

“Very well,” he grumbled as the elevator opened onto his penthouse.

Chloe took the box from him and set it on the floor next to the bar. She went around the corner and into his kitchen. While she took care of their charges, Lucifer decided to find a movie on TV. It’d give them a chance to relax before moving on to…more intimate activities. With it being a good four hours before they had to pick up Beatrice, they could fit in quite a bit. Hmm…maybe Maze was back from her latest bounty hunt and wouldn’t mind taking her for the evening.

Lucifer paused halfway in sitting on his couch. Another bunny hopped around the side of his TV setup. This one looked a bit large. Again, it had a collar. Its coat had a few red spots, but for the most part, was white.

“Odd,” he said, getting up and putting the creature in another box, given the first one was crowded. After he sat it next to the first box, he went to join Chloe in the kitchen.

“Det—bloody hell!” he exclaimed.

-Chloe-

She was trying in vain to corral another five bunnies, of varying sizes and colors.

“I have no idea where they came from,” she gasped, managing to pin them in the corner after turning over the dining table. “I opened the fridge and two of them just loped right on out. The others just…seemed to come out of nowhere.”

“I found another one behind my TV,” he said. “Well, we’ve at least got a pen of sorts now. Let’s put the rest of the buggers with them.”

“Good idea,” Chloe said, heading back into the main area of the penthouse. “Shit. They got out of the boxes.”

Lucifer growled in frustration. Chloe picked up the smaller bunnies, since they seemed to gravitate towards her. The newest one he snagged when it tried to get into the kitchen. He found the large red one sitting behind the couch, scratching itself.

“We’re missing—oh, you found it,” Chloe said, approaching the bunny. “Come on, let’s get it put away for now.”

Lucifer was a little wary of the creature, the bunny looking up at him. It turned to look out at the balcony. All of a sudden, it darted for the open door out onto the balcony. Chloe and Lucifer managed to pin it before it could get outside.

“Gotcha, you little weasel,” Lucifer panted, getting a good grip on the rabbit’s haunches while Chloe grabbed its front legs.

“Um…Lucifer?” Chloe asked. “I feel weird.”

He was about to ask what was wrong when he felt something odd. It was an odd tingling. It spread up his arms and through the rest of him quickly. The rabbit calmed and wriggled out their hold, hopping towards the bar.

“What the hell?” Chloe asked. “What is this?”

Lucifer focused on her, ignoring the odd tingling that was getting stronger. He saw she had a black wristband on her right wrist. Taking her hand in his, he tried to pull it off. It…it wouldn’t move.

“Look,” she said, pulling her hand from his, only to take his left hand in hers. “You’ve got one on too.”

He was about to try and rip it free when he stopped. Lucifer froze as his hand went red, the scarred skin of his Devil Form taking over. He tried to stop it, but there was nothing he could do. Chloe’s eyes went wide as he changed. She helped him get his clothes off, the suit he was wearing starting to tear. Once he was free, he started pacing, his face drawn into a grimace as he tried to stop it. It didn’t work. He stopped at his piano, about to sit on the bench as his wings made an appearance; stretching wide. They were huge, matching his slightly larger frame, the leathery skin stretched tight. Lucifer managed to get them under control, folding them back.

“This can’t happen,” he said, scratching his bald head. “It makes…”

His face scrunched up in what appeared to be pain as he remained standing. Looking down, his face went blank.

“What?” Chloe asked, moving to approach him.

“Stay there,” he told her.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before,” she said, taking a couple of steps forward. “In either form.”

He didn’t say anything this time as she walked around the piano. Her eyes went wide. His penis now resembled a third leg. It appeared to be half the length of his legs and nearly as thick around as his thigh. She bit her lip hard, desperate to not laugh. Lucifer gave her a glare, his eyes narrowed. That look broke her. Chloe started laughing, sitting on the couch as she couldn’t help but laugh.

“This isn’t funny,” he grumbled, crossing his arms.

“I’m so sorry,” she said between giggles. “Really. But…come on. Look at that thing. If it was any bigger, you’d have a kickstand.”

She laid back on the couch, laughing harder now at the picture that put in her head.

“Just laugh it up, Detective,” he snarled. “This is downright ludicrous.”

Chloe got herself under control after several minutes. She noticed that the red bunny that had nearly escaped onto the balcony was at her feet. Chloe picked it up and set next to her on the couch. With the bunny this close, she noticed a white L on the back of its left ear. The right ear had an E on it. She also found that instead of a collar like some of the other bunnies had, this one had a ribbon around its neck. Chloe removed it. It was a simple black ribbon, nothing special. But when she put it down, a notebook was left in its place. Looking back at the rabbit, the ribbon was back around its neck.

“Ok, now that’s a whole new level of weird,” she muttered, picking up the notebook.

She opened the notebook to the first page. At the top of the page was a title; Monere. The next lines were a little weird.

Rating: Explicit, Relationship: Lucifer Morningstar/Chloe Decker. The next line had a string of words and phrases that didn't make any kind of sentence, more like a list of keywords. Next was a summary, talking about her and Lucifer.

“Maybe the writers are trying some new idea,” she said. “This reads like something they may have written.”

“I doubt that,” Lucifer sighed. “Unless our show changed from Netflix to HBO.”

Before she could read further, the sound of the elevator opening had them looking over. Dan stepped out. He was about to say something when he saw Lucifer. Chloe nearly broke out into giggles again at the look on Dan's face. First, he was shocked. Then the darkest blush she'd ever seen on him hit his face.

“Dan, you ok?” she asked, unable to stop grinning.

“Did...I walk in on something?” he asked. “I could come back later.”

“Not exactly,” she said. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“I came to see if your place was overrun by bunnies,” he answered. “I've got at least three dozen of them running around my apartment.”

“Is there any way you could stop staring, Daniel?” Lucifer asked.

“How did this even happen?” he asked, his eyes still drawn to Lucifer.

“That....devious rabbit, there,” he growled, pointing at the large red rabbit. “It tried to make it out onto the balcony. The Detective and I grabbed it. Next thing we know, we have these weird black bands on our wrists and then...” He gestured to himself. “This happened.”

“What's with the notebook?” he asked, finally looking over at Chloe.

“I found a ribbon around the rabbit's neck,” she answered. “When I took it off...this appeared. It kind of looks like a script at the top, but then it reads like a book or a story.”

“What's it about?” he asked.

“I haven't gotten that far yet,” she sighed, turning back to the book. “Give me a couple of minutes, it doesn't appear to be too long.”

“Could you please pour me a drink, Daniel?” Lucifer asked. “I can't exactly do it myself.”

“I figured you'd be walking around all proud of...that,” Dan said as he poured a drink.

“It bloody hurts,” Lucifer snarled. “I may be a little gifted in size naturally, but this...this is absurd. I'm actually a little worried that it might tear off if I try to move right now.”

Dan poured two more whiskeys before bringing one to Lucifer. Next he sat one by Chloe. Dan downed his drink quickly while she did a quick read. She couldn’t help but blush.

“Well...this isn't a script,” she said. “It's a story. It's about...well, us.”

“Someone stalking you two?” Dan asked, getting serious.

“No,” she said. “Neither of us have had any kind of inkling that we’ve been getting followed. The story is set around Valentine's Day. It starts off with Lucifer and Linda in session talking about this being the first chance we've had a romantic date since Lucifer got out of going back to hell. While I'm getting ready, he cancels the date, but I come to the penthouse to spend the night with him anyway.” She eyed Lucifer for a minute, a dark blush hitting her face. “I find him like this, and he explains that due to feeling some performance anxiety along with having read about what Puritans said about him during the Salem Witch Trials...it affected his form. Just like this.”

“How does it end?” Lucifer asked.

“Um...,” Chloe said, her face growing redder by the second as she skims the last couple of pages. “Well...I suggest getting you to relax, which means...getting you off.”

“With this?” he asked, gesturing to his enormous cock.

“Well... the solution involves getting you into bed, a gallon of lube and me naked. Essentially giving a full body handjob.”

“No way that's a script,” Dan said. “A little too kinky for Netflix. But if it was on pay-per-view...I'd pay to see it.”

“And exactly how did you get me to the bed?” Lucifer asked. “I'd kill to be able to lie down.”

“Um…I equate moving you to moving a large piece of furniture,” she said slowly. “And going by the reactions it says you have; you don’t mind the help.”

Lucifer started laughing. She looks up at Dan, who looks just as puzzled as she does.

“Care to clue us in on the joke?” she asked as he calmed down.

“There’s a few illustrations from some medieval texts that depict the devil with such a large penis that he needs to use a trolley or wheelbarrow to get around. It became a meme briefly,” he answered, his laughter subsiding. “I always found that one quite amusing. Whoever wrote this must have been inspired by that drawing. I find it a bit flattering, but still…it’s bloody uncomfortable.”

“Let’s try moving you first,” Chloe sighed, moving to stand in front of him, a little off to the right. “Please tell me if I’m hurting you.”

Lucifer nodded, looking a bit nervous as well. They were both surprised to see Dan stand at Lucifer’s side.

“Dan, what are you doing?” she asked.

“We don’t know exactly how…heavy this is,” he said, his face turning red again. “Couldn’t hurt to have another set of hands.

“Why Daniel,” Lucifer purred, looking her ex up and down. “Are you trying to steal me from your ex-wife?”

“No,” he answered quickly. His blush got darker. “It’s…if you both didn’t mind…could I…help somehow? Or watch at least?”

“Dan, are you telling us you’re bi?” Chloe asked curiously.

He nodded after a few minutes of standing stone still. The poor guy looked embarrassed as hell.

“Not going to lie, I’ve always had…a tiny crush on Lucifer,” he said. “I’m not looking to get into a three-way relationship here. But I wouldn’t mind joining in some of your…activities.”

“Ok then,” Chloe said with a smile. “I’ll get the end. Dan…support the middle.”

Lucifer gasped as she carefully grabbed him just under the head of his cock, lifting it from the piano bench. He groaned loudly when Dan got his hands under the shaft, supporting the weight of the limb. They had to move slowly, which only made Lucifer more aroused. Chloe could feel the heat pouring off him along with his cock feeling stiffer than what it already was. Maneuvering up the stairs to his bedroom, Dan was wincing. Chloe noticed he was achingly hard in his jeans. It was kind of hot seeing all worked up like this because of Lucifer. No doubt Lucifer would be teasing him about that for weeks. Once they got Lucifer into the bed and settled, he visibly relaxed, save for his unrelenting arousal.

“This may sound like a dumb question,” Chloe said, looking at Lucifer as she stood up. “But…do you even have that much lube?”

“Check the bottom shelf of my linen closet,” he told her, shuffling a few pillows around. “Daniel…care to join me up here?”

“I’m ok with it,” she told him when he looked a little torn. “Really. There’s always going to be overlap in our lives because of Trixie. What’s one more little overlap?”

That got him moving, taking his shirt off and working on undoing his belt. Chloe went into the bathroom and opened the linen closet. She crouched down and sure enough, there were three one-gallon jugs of lube sitting there. One of them was even edible; cherry flavor. Chloe grabbed that one and set it out. She used the bathroom first and freshened up before undressing. Now naked and her clothes folded, she picked up the jug along with a few towels and headed back to the bedroom. Dan was straddling Lucifer, kissing him while Lucifer was gently stroking him, mindful of his claws.

“Dan, mind helping me out?” she asked, setting the jug down on the floor, the towels on the nightstand.

“Damn he can kiss,” Dan grunted as he got off the bed, giving the base of this cock a hard squeeze.

Chloe smiled, knowing just how well Lucifer did a lot of things. Dan helped spread lube all over her front and her inner thighs. She worked on slicking up the insides of her arms. She wanted to make sure this was as pleasurable as they could make it. Seeing Dan start to do the same thing to himself, she helped him. Lucifer watched them the entire time, encouraging them to touch and kiss each other. Had this been earlier in their relationship, Chloe would’ve been worried that Lucifer wasn’t jealous. But over time, she came to understand that desire is in his very nature. To see them like this, despite their history, made him happy. And on the plus side, it made him want her that much more, to remind her they she was his like he was hers.

Once they were sufficiently coated with lube, Chloe eased herself onto the bed, Dan helping her straddle Lucifer’s hips. Now that she was in position, Dan eased onto the bed too. He carefully moved between Lucifer’s legs. Together, they hugged Lucifer’s massive erection between their bodies.

“That feels so good,” he groaned, his hips rolling upwards.

Chloe grabbed onto Dan’s shoulders, to keep herself in place.

“Lucifer…um, I think there’s something missing,” Dan said with a frown.

“I noticed that too,” he grunted, unable to stop himself from moving in their grip. “Was that part of the story, love?”

“Yeah,” she breathed, getting worked up. “The puritans were weird.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Lucifer panted. “Fuck…Chloe…”

Dan was just as worked up as she was, his body moving into Lucifer’s strokes.

“Lucifer,” he grunted. “You feel good like this. So warm…I can’t hold out much longer.”

“I’m close too,” Lucifer growled, stroking Chloe’s back carefully.

The light pricks from his claws had her whining for more. She held on tight and pulled herself up a bit higher. Before Dan or Lucifer could ask what she was doing, she licked at the head of his cock, sucking on as much as she could. It wasn’t much, but it had Lucifer growling deeper, his thrusts getting faster. She looked over at Dan, liking the look of aroused shock on his face. He said nothing. Instead, he pulled her off Lucifer’s cock for a quick kiss before leaning in and licking at the head of Lucifer’s cock. She did the same, grinding herself against the base of his giant cock.

Lucifer went still under them, shaking all over before he roared in release. The sound shook everything around them as they felt his cock twitch and pulse between their bodies. Dan shuddered, his hips stilling as he came all over himself and Lucifer. Due to his anatomy being so altered, Lucifer’s orgasm was dry, leaving her nothing to taste. It was a bit of a shame really. She was right on the edge as well, just a little more and she’s be satisfied too. Sadly, Lucifer deflated quickly, even though it had only been the one release. Now that his body was sated, he found it easier to move. He pulled Chloe off him and pinned her on her back to the bed. He growled as he got his head between her legs and licked her. She screamed his name as his tongue dipped into her. That didn’t stop him. He kept going, making her come on his face several times before letting her go. When Lucifer rolled onto his back, Dan laid on his other side, kissing him deeply while he stroked himself to orgasm again. The three of them laid there like that; shoulder to shoulder, kissing and touching here and there.

Lucifer was clearly relieved a few minutes later when he changed back to usual self. She noticed that the black bands around their wrists were gone too. She saw that the bunny that had started this mess was currently sitting on the first step leading up to the bedroom.

“Dan,” Chloe said, reaching over and nudging his shoulder. “Grab that rabbit and put it with the rest of them in the kitchen.”

“What if it affects me like it just did you two?” he asked nervously, getting up.

“You weren’t part of the original story, Dan,” she said after a few minutes. “Maybe it only affected me and Lucifer because we were the focus. And if I’m wrong, we can always have a repeat since it fixed the problem.”

“Ok,” he sighed, walking over to the large bunny.

After a couple minutes of hesitation, he picked it up. He stood there for a minute, nothing happened. Dan disappeared for a couple of minutes before coming back and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Anything unusual happen?” she asked him.

“No,” he said. “No weird feelings and no bracelet on my wrist. Looks like you were right.”

“Bit of a relief, really,” Lucifer said as he moved to sit up against the headboard. “We need to be extra careful with the other dozen or so in the kitchen. And somebody needs to reach out to the Creators and find out what the hell is going on.”

“In a bit,” Chloe sighed, moving to sit against Lucifer. “Cuddle first.”

“Can I join in?” Dan asked with a grin.

Lucifer grinned back and gestured for him to come over. Dan eased in against Lucifer’s other side. They’d earned a bit of quiet time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter includes content from the following works:
> 
> The Spawn of Satan (GlitterSkullFairy)  
> Fuzzy Little Angels (mine)  
> Helicopter Devil (mine)
> 
> I have permission from GlitterSkullFairy to utilize her versions of characters and/or content from her works.

-Pierce-

He whistled a simple tune as he walked into the home he shared with his family. His lovely wife, Morgan met him in the kitchen with a smile. He pulled her close and kissed her.

“How was your day?” he asked, pulling back just enough to look her in the eye.

“It was great,” she replied. “The girls won 1st place in the Science Fair. And Jake...he won that essay contest he entered. He got the scholarship.”

“Sounds like we have a reason to celebrate,” he said with a grin. “How about we all get dressed up and go to Valentino's? Lucifer told me I can call him, and he'll have a table ready anywhere we want to go.”

“Yes,” Morgan said. “Make the reservation for 8. The girls are studying for their finals at Marcy's and Jake won't be home from karate practice until 5:30.”

“Sure thing,” he told her.

While his wife went upstairs, he got out his cell phone and dialed Lucifer's number. While it rang, he leaned against the kitchen counter. As the phone picked up, he felt something against his back. Pierce turned quickly, letting out a surprised yelp when he found a small, fluffy bunny sitting on the counter. He cursed when his hip hit the stove.

“Pierce? Is everything alright?” Lucifer asked on the other end of the line.

“Yeah,” he sighed, rolling his eyes as two more small bunnies loped across the counter across from him. “I hate to sound crazy, but...have you found more bunnies? I just had one pop up. Another two showed up as you picked up.”

“Same here,” Lucifer said. “Be careful with them. They may or may not be able to alter reality.”

“What—seriously?!” Pierce asked. “Damn it! They're everywhere!”

“Another one pop in?” Lucifer chuckled.

“Came out of my sugar bowl,” he growled, picking it up and putting it in their currently empty recycle bin. He did the same with the rest of them. “Hey, can you get me a table for five at Valentino's for 8 o'clock? Jake got that scholarship he was working on.”

“Bravo to the young lad!” Lucifer exclaimed. “I'll make sure to send a gift. And yes, it'll be appropriate. I... I’ll ask Chloe.”

“Thank you,” Pierce sighed with relief. “But if you happen to get him a car...I wouldn't object.”

“You really don't want to buy another car, do you Lieutenant?” Lucifer asked with a laugh.

“My wife won't let me pick the cars anymore. Apparently, I'm too boring.” Pierce said, smiling. “I got to go. And I'll make sure to be careful with these pesky rabbits.”

With the bunnies successfully corralled, he took the box up to their bedroom. Hearing the shower running, he grinned. Quietly stripping his clothes, he carefully snuck into the shower. Morgan turned and smiled back.

“I was hoping you’d join me,” she sighed. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’m sorry for the late nights,” he told her, pulling her close. “Things are quieting down now. No more late nights at the station for a while.”

He groaned as he felt her hand on his cock, moving into her touch. Marcus helped her get scrubbed clean while she touched him, pulling soft moans and gasps from her. When he felt her grip tighten, he moved in her hand. It had been a while since they’d been able to have any time together, so he didn’t last long. He shouted her name when she went to her knees and took him into her mouth. A few sucks and he lost it, coming down her throat. It only had her smiling, knowing it wouldn’t be long and he’d be ready for more. She quickly washed him and let him rinse before he picked her up and carried her to their bed. Morgan had managed to grab a towel and dried them both before he dumped her onto the mattress. Marcus growled as he dropped to his knees, pulling her knees onto his shoulders.

“Is...is that a rabbit?” Morgan asked, sitting up on her elbows. “Wh--”

“Son of a bitch,” he growled, getting up to find two more bunnies outside of the box. “I'm sorry, babe. It's...something crazy has been going on. These damn rabbits have been popping up everywhere. And no, it's not Lucifer. He's getting plagued with them too.”

“They are cute,” she said, pulling her robe on. “You know...I'll get these penned up in the garage for now. Then I'll come back up here for a little fun.”

“Be careful,” he told her. “There's a chance these things could do some really weird stuff.”

“Like what?” she asked.

“Not really sure, he wasn’t specific,” he sighed before getting up and putting his own robe on. “I think I’ll help you. Then we’ll see about satisfying you.”

Morgan gave him a big smile and a kiss before he picked up the box.

-Lucifer-

“Now what?” Chloe asked. “We can’t just leave all those bunnies here by themselves.”

“I did have the floor below us remodeled and soundproofed,” he said. “I’ll call Maze and have her bring the urchin to stay here until we get this mess sorted. And before you ask, I had a couple of the rooms furnished with the child in mind. I can even call to have the pantry stocked with snacks and drinks for her, if you’d like. That way we can keep from scarring her for life if these rabbits get us again.”

“Agreed,” she told him. “Dan should be back soon with his little hoard. Hopefully, he won’t be too long. I’ll call Maze. Maybe you should call Linda, see if she can get in touch with the Creators.”

He nodded, finding his phone on the nightstand. Lucifer selected Linda’s cell number as he walked out onto the balcony. The sun was in the process of setting as the phone rang. He’d went shirtless, wearing a pair of his silk pajama bottoms. Chloe was wearing the shirt with a pair of her comfortable shorts. He did love seeing her wear his clothes.

“Hello, Lucifer,” Linda said, a smile evident in her voice. “What’s up?”

“Have you left the office yet?” he asked.

“Just got in my car.”

“When you get home, could you or Amenadiel reach out to the Creators?” he asked. “I don’t know if it’s happening with you, but we’ve had dozens of odd rabbits just appear from nowhere. When Chloe and I caught one trying to bolt outside…it caused a weird transformation tied to what appears to be a story written by someone. Whether it’s one of the Creators or something from their reality, we’re not sure.”

“Are you ok?” she asked.

“I’m fine,” he replied. “I got back to normal after we…recreated the events and it went away.”

“What happened?”

“Not now. Maybe at our next session.”

“Must’ve been pretty crazy,” Linda said. “I’ll call you later.”

“Thank you, darling,” Lucifer replied before hanging up.

When he went back inside, he found Chloe waiting on the elevator. She turned and looked a little worried.

“What’s wrong, love?” he asked, pulling her in for a hug once he reached her.

“I called Maze, she’d just pulled into the parking garage downstairs when she picked up,” Chloe replied. “She has Trixie with her, but…”

“But what?” he asked.

“Her and Trixie brought another 3 dozen bunnies along with them,” she said. “I really hope none of them are…like the one we dealt with.”

Lucifer paled a little and nodded in agreement. When the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Maze and Trixie were there. They had 3 boxes of bunnies with them. And four more at their feet.

“This isn’t funny,” Maze growled as they helped the two of them get the bunnies out of the elevator and into the kitchen. “What the hell is going on?”

“Linda’s going to be asking the Creators if this is some kind of stunt or new plotline,” Lucifer told her. “Has…anything odd happened with these things?”

“Other than the fact they seem to just come out of nowhere? No,” Maze said, pouring herself a drink. “Why? Something…kinky happen to you two?”

“Come on, Trix!” Chloe said loudly, pulling her daughter towards the kitchen. “You can help me get these guys into the pen and then I’ll take you down to your room.”

“Cool!” Trixie chirped, petting a small, but fluffy white bunny that she had in her arms. “Mom, can I keep one of them? Just one?”

“We’ll…have to wait and see,” she said carefully, ushering her into the kitchen.

“Oh, now you have to tell me what happened,” Maze said, a grin on her face. “Decker was nearly as red as your Devil form is. Spill.”

“One of these bothersome rabbits was trying to make a break for the balcony,” he started. “We both got our hands on it and felt this weird tingle. Next we had these strange black bands on our wrists and it forced me to change to my full on Devil form, wings and all. Before I knew it, my…male endowment was the length of my thigh and nearly as thick around. I was stuck with the thing at full mast, resting on the piano bench.”

“I would’ve paid to see that!” Maze cackled, doubling over with laughter. After a few minutes, she managed to get herself under control. He just glared at her the entire time. “So how did you get back to normal?”

“That’s where it gets weirder,” he said. “Chloe found a ribbon around the rabbit’s neck. When she took it off, a notebook appeared, with a story written in it. It detailed that I was feeling self-conscious and caused me to transform. Chloe suggested we try reenacting the story and see if that reversed what happened. So, we did. Dan helped as well, even though he wasn’t part of it originally.”

“Wait…how is Chloe even alive?” Maze asked. “That would’ve ripped her in half.”

“The solution was her getting naked, lubed up and using her full body to stroke me off,” he said quickly, feeling his own cheeks heat up with a blush.

“Wow,” Maze whistled. “I missed a hell of a party. Maybe it would happen again if we…”

“Oh no,” he warned. “Don’t even think about it. And no, we aren’t telling you which one it is.”

“Damn,” she muttered, finishing her drink before pouring another one.

“That must be Daniel,” Lucifer said, hearing the elevator ding again. “He’ll—”

Lucifer was turned to the side and kissed hard. He kissed back for a few seconds before pulling away. It was Daniel. He pressed him up against the bar, trying to kiss him again.

“Whoa, Daniel!” he shouted, managing to get out of his hold. “Have you gone mad?”

“I’m here for our ‘play time’, Lord of my Darkness,” he purred, grabbing his arm and pulling him in again. “It’s been too long. I need you.”

“But what about Chloe?” Lucifer asked. “And since when do you call me your Lord of Darkness? You’re not a Satanist.”

“Not in the conventional sense,” Daniel said with a laugh. “And I’ve called you my Lord since the three of us got together.”

“Three of us?” Lucifer asked. “What the bloody hell are you going on about? Did you get hit in the head or something?”

“You mean to tell me you don’t remember doing these?” he asked, ripping his shirt in half. Buttons went flying as he showed off brand scars. They were of a stylized flame, clustered close together. A small, five-pointed star was also scarred into his pec. “I begged for the pain, for salvation. You not only gave that to me, but you…wait, how are you back to your usual weight? Did…oh stars, did something happen to the baby?”

“What ba--,” he almost shouted when the elevator dinged again.

And out walked Daniel, carrying a large cardboard box filled with bunnies.

“There we are,” Dan grunted, putting the box down and standing straight. “What--,”

He trailed off as he saw who was there. Lucifer was surprised he didn’t pass out.

“Wait…is this from one of these stupid bunnies?” Dan asked. “What is going on?!”

“Bunnies?” Other Dan asked, looking into the box. “Huh. Wait…oh crap.”

“What? Do you know what we’re dealing with?” Lucifer asked.

“I think so,” Other Dan said, a look of relief on his face. “And if I’m right, then I can spare you my impending freak out.”

“Alright, Trixie’s set up…Dan?” Chloe said as she came back into the main part of the penthouse. “How…how are there two of you?”

“I think we all need to sit down for this,” Dan said. “And I don’t about any of you, but I need a drink.”

“Pour one for all of us,” Lucifer said as they all settled on his couch and the floor.

The other Dan frowned when Lucifer took one of the whiskeys and downed half of it.

“What’s with the evil eye?” he asked, setting his glass on the coffee table.

“Sorry,” Other Dan sighed. “It might be easier to explain my theory first before I answer that. You…might not like the answer.”

“Very well,” he said. “Tell us, please.”

“Ok,” Other Dan said. “I take it this is the main universe of the Lucifer tv show?” They all nodded. “And you do know that it’s pretty popular in the universe of the Creators?”

“It’s common bloody knowledge,” Lucifer snipped. “Without them, we wouldn’t exist.”

“Very true,” Other Dan replied with a chuckle. “Those very fans are the cause for what’s going on.”

“How so?” Chloe asked, curious.

“There are a number of fans that enjoy the show, but they get ideas for stories featuring all of you as characters. So, they write them down and share them on a website dedicated to ‘fanfiction’. And because they’ve essentially built another version of this universe with their own style and flair, another universe is created.”

“What’s it like where you’re from?” Maze asked.

“Lucifer came back from Hell and got into a relationship with Chloe,” he started. “I was in a downward spiral, drinking…just wanting to hurt, to be absolved of my guilt and sins. So, I came to Lucifer and asked him to inflict pain. Chloe agreed to allow us to get together once a month to inflict various ‘tortures’. I grew to enjoy it, finding out I’m a masochist. I got involved with a Satanist named David and we were hooking up. At some point, we were having a threesome with a woman and they were praying to you. Because of my dedication to you and my belief, it caused you to see and feel everything we were doing. You got pissed at me and we stopped our sessions. I persevered and you and Chloe tested me. After that…we became a family. Currently…my Lucifer was feeling broody and thanks to angel self-actualization, he essentially gave himself…female parts that are fully functioning. He’s currently quite pregnant with a child that’s mine, his and Chloe’s. We’ve…we’ve done quite a bit together. And that’s why I was giving you the disapproving looks.”

“Wow,” Dan said. “That’s crazy. But I can see why you’d be with Lucifer. I just started some casual things with him and Chloe. We…had a bit of a run in with a strange bunny that had Lucifer going full on devil with a crazy huge cock.”

“I’ve read that one!” Other Dan exclaimed. “We really had fun reading that one together.”

“How did you read it if you’re from one of these…variant universes?” Lucifer asked.

“The website it’s posted on exists across all the universes,” he replied. “You got a phone or laptop?”

“Here,” their Dan said, handing over a laptop. “Just got it and with what’s going on, thought it would come in handy.”

The other Dan booted it up and after a couple minutes, he turned it to them, showing them the website. He then pulled up a search of fics for Lucifer(TV).

“Whoa,” Chloe whistled. “Over 7500 pieces written?!”

“Not all of it is stories,” Other Dan told them. “Some of these are pieces of art drawn or videos.” He turned it back towards him for a minute. “After discovering this site existed in our universe, I signed up for an account and bookmarked a number of different pieces we found fun to read. Even our own. It kind of acts like the script the show Creators send all of you for when the show is being produced.”

“But that still doesn’t explain the bunnies that keep popping up out of nowhere,” their Dan said. “Damn it, we got a few more behind the TV.”

“On it,” Maze said, going over to grab them.

“Our Creator told us that whenever they get an idea for a new story, a bunny pops into their existence and annoys them until the story is done. The little monsters can be a nuisance, but they do help the writers review what’s been written to inspire what happens next. When it’s done, the bunny is collared and becomes more subdued. They have special hutches to store them in. Something must’ve happened in their universe to cause them to come here.”

Maze had successfully caught two of the bunnies, a third darting over and hopping up onto the couch.

“No, you don’t,” Lucifer growled, grabbing the small bunny by the collar around its neck before it could launch itself off the back of the couch.

He paled when he felt a familiar tingle run up his arm, another black band on his wrist.

“Not again,” he whined.

Before he could even try to find out what kind of scenario he got thrown into, he looked down to find four kittens in his lap.

“Mom…something…aww, kittens! Can I have one?” they heard Trixie rattle off as she came into the living room.

“Is there something wrong?” Chloe asked, grabbing Trixie’s wrist gently.

“Where the--,” they heard a new, yet kind of familiar voice say from close to the bar.

Standing there was what was clearly an older Trixie, at least 16. She took after her mother when it came to her physique. Teenage Trixie just stared at them all, looking just as confused as they felt. Her eyes latched onto Lucifer, eyes going wide at the sight of the rabbit he was holding.

“Shit,” she muttered. “Um…where am I?”

“Source content universe,” Other Dan replied.

“Great,” Trixie sighed. “Wait…those scars…are you from the ‘Unexpected Satanists’ series?”

“Yep,” he said with a smile. “And going by your pendant…you’re from ‘Helicopter Devil’, right?”

“You like to read the stuff on Ao3 too, huh?” she asked with a laugh. “It’s actually interesting to see the different stories people manage to come up with. You guys figure out what’s going on?”

“Not yet,” Lucifer said, handing over the kittens that didn’t want to stop climbing his pants over to their version of Trixie. “All of you have been just showing up all over the bloody place along with these wretched furballs.”

“Well before I ended up here, my version of mom and Lucifer were in a meeting with our Creator,” she said, coming over to sit. “I was in my room and I overheard them. When I opened my bedroom door, I came out in a room on the floor below this one.”

“Do they have any clue what’s going on?” Chloe asked.

“These bunnies,” Trixie answered. “In the Creator’s world, every time a Creator gets an idea…”

“A bunny is created, being an annoying fuzzball until the story is finished,” Lucifer interrupted, getting a little impatient. “We know that.”

“Did you know that anytime there is any kind of major natural event, the bunnies need to be locked in their hutches until it passes?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. They all shook their heads. “My Creator got a new idea the night before a solar flare was set to happen, which is an event that all bunnies need to be locked up during. Otherwise, all kinds of weird things can occur.”

“What was the idea?” their Dan asked. The look on his face said he already knew what the answer was. Lucifer had a bad feeling about it too.

“The idea was that the bunny for that story idea goes rogue and frees all of the plot bunnies during the solar flare. The power surge interacts with the mystical properties of the animals and causes them to be transported to the main reality of the show’s characters. And that the longer the bunnies are here, the more they mess with this reality.”

“What kind of idea is that for a story?” Lucifer whined. “Not to mention the headache, messing with alternate universes. Do they have a way to fix this?”

“Right now, no,” Trixie sighed. “And we’re still waiting on the next chapters from our Creator, hoping that the answer to fixing this will be in it. Right now, she has it outlined for 10 chapters.”

“And where are we currently in that?” Chloe asked.

“2, the third is being worked on now,” Trixie replied. “It wouldn’t surprise me if what’s going on right now is part of that chapter.”

“Is there anything we can do to help this along?”

“Not yet,” the girl said with a shrug. “We’re stuck together for now. Only plan for us at this point is keep the bunnies contained and try to keep any other versions of ourselves from getting into too much trouble.”

“Great,” Lucifer snarled. “And now this stupid rabbit has me shackled. How do I get this off?!”

Teenage Trixie came over and looked at the band, then at the bunny.

“You’re lucky this was just a fluff story,” she said, taking the rabbit and looking it over. “See how it’s very fluffy? It means the story was just meant to be a fun, cute piece. The green G on the back of it’s ear here means the piece is rated for General Audiences. Think Disney appropriate for its content. What happened after the band appeared?”

“Those kittens popped into existence on my lap,” he replied. He gently pushed one of the mentioned kittens back towards their Trixie when he caught it trying to climb his leg again.

“The story is ‘Fuzzy Little Angels’, written by my Creator as part of a fluff challenge from Tumblr,” Trixie explained. “Given not much happens in that one, they’ll probably go away in a few hours. Just be nice to the kittens. Just be careful with the ones marked with an M or an E.”

“What do those mean?” Dan asked.

“M is a Mature rating,” Other Dan answered. “Those ratings are used when violence or sex is being written in. M tends to let you know who and a little of what is going on, but doesn’t go into too much detail. E is Explicit, which means that the author is giving a play by play when it comes to action, violence and sex. Those will probably require acting out the events to get them to resolve.”

“Like we dealt with earlier,” Chloe said, clapping her hands over her mouth after.

They all blushed, leaving the Dan and Trixie doubles laughing.

“What was the story?” Trixie asked.

“Monere,” Chloe replied. That had them laughing harder.

“Of course it was that one!” Dan barked out. “Nothing like dealing was a super-sized Devil. Kind of wish I could’ve seen it.”

“I’m not staging a repeat,” Lucifer growled, giving up on stopping the persistent kittens from sitting in his lap. “Can this day get any worse?”

Chloe’s phone rang. She answered, her eyes going wide as she listened to the other side of the line. When she hung up, they all looked over at her.

“That was Lieutenant Sykes, over the Arial team,” she said. “He told me that he just watched Lucifer bribe one his helicopter pilots and they just took off towards one of the nicer subdivisions in LA.”

“Uh oh,” Teenaged Trixie said. “I need to get across town ASAP. That was my Lucifer going after me at a party some of my friends threw.”

“I’ll fly you there,” Lucifer offered, quickly handing Chloe the bunny and kittens. “Can this day get any worse?”

“You might not want to ask that,” Trixie told him, following him out to the balcony.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces characters from the following source material:
> 
> Dan, Angel of Taco Tuesday (FluffyGlitterPantsDragon)  
> Choices (mine)  
> Quiescence (Jcapasso)
> 
> The authors have given permission for their works/characters to be utilized in this fic.
> 
> NOTE: This chapter's a little bit shorter than usual, but the next chapter...is going to be steamy.

-Marcus-

“The meal was fantastic as always,” he said with a smile, handing the signed check back to their waiter, with a healthy tip. “Thank you for a lovely evening.”

“Thank you, sir,” the waiter said. “And congratulations to all of you again. Have a good evening.”

The kids walked ahead of him and Morgan as they walked back to the car. He had an arm around his wife. Life was good.

He was tackled hard from the side. As contact was made, he let Morgan go. The wind was knocked out of him on impact with what felt like the side of the restaurant. He coughed, trying to get his breath back. An arm was shoved against his throat, cutting off his air. When he was able to get some air, Marcus was able to focus...and found Dan pinning him in place.

“What...the fuck...Espinoza?!” he wheezed. “Have you lost your mind? You're scaring my family.”

“How the hell are you still alive?” Dan growled. “I shot and killed you myself.”

“Im....impossible,” he gasped. “I...can't die, man. You know this.”

“I know what I did,” Dan growled. A pair of blue and yellow wings spread wide from his back, the feathers fluffing up in anger. “You can't still be breathing.”

Marcus felt something hit his foot. He managed to look down...and saw a...winged bunny? Is...is this because of it?

“Daniel, god...what happened to you?” Morgan asked.

He could feel Dan's grip easing off. Marcus slowly pried his arm down while Dan was staring at his wife and kids, totally confused.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“It's Morgan,” she told him softly. “I'm Marcus' wife. These are our kids; Jake, Mary and Anna. You've met them before. We pop into the station all the time.”

“I'm sorry, but I've never met you before. Wait...Pierce is still Lieutenant? But I thought he was fired after the Sinnerman case...”

“Dan, are you ok? You're quoting the Creators' script, that part was all made up,” he asked, now concerned.

“Creators?” he asked, scratching his head. He rolled his shoulders, wings folding away, out of sight. “Wait a minute...where am I exactly?”

-Lucifer-

“Really? How can you be can be in...that getup?” he drawled, gesturing to an alternate version of himself.

He'd managed to get the teen aged Trixie to a nice house, a huge party underway. He hid in the shadows of the trees, waiting for Trixie to come back out. He watched her walk out with an older boy, declining his...amorous advances. Before anything could happen, a spotlight lit the yard and he watched the house empty as kids ran, including the one that was trying to push himself on Trixie. He watched himself repel out of the helicopter. Once he was free of the line, he gave a signal to the pilot and they took off. Trixie had him come over and she explained everything while Lucifer called for a car.

“I still prefer the usual suits,” Other Lucifer replied. “But I prefer being comfortable when at home. I had a bad feeling about the boy that brought my Beatrice to this party, so I called in a favor. Well, I tried to. I thought the man had forgotten about the favor he still owed me, so I bribed him. Apparently, I'm not even in the correct universe.”

“Don't you think mom would've already shown up to scold you?” Trixie asked. “Our creator's imagination definitely got away from her this time.”

“Now what?” Trixie's Lucifer asked. “How do we get back home?”

“Don't know yet,” she sighed. “We're just trying to keep this as under control as we can until we can either find a way to get back home or the Creators find a way to fix this.”

The three of them met the car around the front of the house and were quiet the whole way back to LUX. Lucifer couldn't help but watch this older Trixie with her Lucifer. It was clear they were close. He caught a glimpse of a wedding band on his left finger.

“Ah, I see you got to marry your Detective?” he asked.

“As soon as I got free of Hell for good,” Other Lucifer told him. “I wasn't letting her get away from me again. I take it you haven't taken that step yet?”

“Not quite,” he replied, fiddling with his onyx ring.

It only took minutes to get up to the penthouse. They walked off the elevator and into chaos. The original Trixie was currently chasing the kittens from earlier, which were chasing more of the bunnies. One of the four kittens was inspecting the hot tub. Chloe was trying to keep their Dan and Other Dan from getting into what appeared to be a fight.

“What's going on here?” Lucifer asked loudly, getting in the middle of the powder keg in his living room.

Everyone stopped. The bunnies even stopped in their tracks, the kittens bowling into them. Trixie grabbed them, her teen aged self helping her take them down to her rooms.

“We're cool,” Other Dan replied. “I was just wanting to see how the OG version of me fares in a fight. Besides, I've been itching to feel a little pain.”

“Looks like you found teenager Trixie's Lucifer,” Chloe said. “Any problems?”

“He broke up a keg party, announcing over a bullhorn that he was the police to stop his Trixie from being assaulted,” Lucifer said with a shrug.

“Marcus called,” Maze said. “Said he's got and I quote...'an angel version of Dan' that tried to choke him out in front of his family.”

“Did he say what color his wings were?” Other Dan asked.

“Blue and yellow, I think?” Maze said, her face scrunched up in thought.

“He's from another story,” he replied. “Dan, Angel of Taco Tuesday. It's pretty good. One of the better Dan/Lucifer pairings.”

“Really?” Original Dan asked. “That's a thing?”

“You don't really have much room to complain, Daniel,” Lucifer laughed. “Considering how we spent our afternoon with Chloe.”

“It was more of a curious question,” Dan muttered, blushing hard.

“There are all kinds of pairings in the fiction written by the fans,” Other Dan continued. “Chloe/Lucifer and Dan/Lucifer are the most common. There's also Chloe/Maze, Lucifer/Maze/Amenadiel...Trixie...”

“Oh, Lucifer!” they heard a different, yet familiar voice call out from the bathroom. “Darling hus...”

And out skipped a taller, clearly older Trixie than theirs and even the alternate version they've been talking to. She had hair down to her butt and was only wearing a towel. She looked around at everyone gathered, clearly as shocked as they were. Lucifer didn't miss that she nearly called him her...her husband. And he didn't miss the evident roundness to her middle.

“What...Lucifer?” she asked, red with embarrassment and looking...a little fearful. “What's going on? How...mom? Dad? It...it's impossible.”

“It's...a bit complicated,” Chloe said, stepping closer. “I'll give you the cliff notes while we find something for you to wear. How's that sound?”

“Good,” she answered. She was a little choked up. “I'd love that.”

“And that would be one of the more...rare pairings,” Other Dan sighed. “Trixie/Lucifer. And going by her reaction, I'd bet she's from 'Quiescence'. Bit of a sad story at times. Lucifer got free of Hell 15 years after he went back to save Charlie. Their version of Dan died on the job when she was 19, their Chloe killed in a car accident 2 years after that. Trixie became a songwriter. They fell in love and at the very end of the story, Fate gets yelled at by God as to why she let them fall in love. And then it was hinted at that Trixie got pregnant with twins. Which would explain her...shape.”

“No offense...but eww,” Original Dan said. “You'd think he'd feel a little grossed out.”

“Dan, I'm older than anyone alive, not counting my Father or Amenadiel,” Lucifer said. “Granted, I kind of see your point. But I also can't judge, well...myself. Ugh, I think I'm getting a headache from all this nonsense.”

Chloe and Adult Trixie came back from the closet, the young woman wearing a set of his silk pajamas. Her belly kept the pants up and the shirt was more than big enough to keep her covered.

“Sorry for intruding,” she said sheepishly. “Is...there a spare room I could use?”

“There are plenty of rooms on the floor below us,” Lucifer told her. “Chloe can show you down. Keep in mind, we have a child and teenager version of you.”

“Wow, things are royally messed up,” she said, making all of them laugh.

“I really hope we're done with...” Lucifer started to say.

But he was interrupted by the door to the balcony getting thrown open. He and those gathered gaped in shock as another Dan was pushed inside by yet another Lucifer. Naked. This Dan not only had wings, the feathers red and orange, but...a tail with a spaded end. Like the common cartoon depictions of the devil.

“...Any more surprises,” he finished.

The pair froze, slowly turning to face them. Maze raked her eyes down the new Dan's body. He blushed heavily, covering himself with his wings.

“Um...either Gabriel's pulling one hell of a prank or...” he trailed off, his amethyst eyes darting between all of them.

“Not Gabe, I'm afraid,” his Lucifer said. His eyes were pulled towards the bar. Original Lucifer looked to see another bunny, this one with wings, hopping around one of the bar stools. “Great. Looks like one of the Creators lost their plot bunnies. I take it we're in a different reality?”

“The source reality,” Lucifer told his newest version. “We've been getting bombarded by you and others from across numerous universes. And before you ask, no, we have no idea how to fix it, we're in a holding pattern. Also, don't freak out, but Marcus Pierce will be here in a few minutes with another version of Dan. No, he's not the Sinnerman, that was only a script.”

“Ok,” they both said.

“So...,” Maze drawled, walking up to Dan, laying a hand on his shoulder. “What's your story?”

“Complicated,” the new Dan and Lucifer sighed.

“Try us,” Original Lucifer said, sitting down and crossing his arms.

The new Dan shrugged and turned towards them. He gave his thanks when he got tossed a couple of towels by Chloe. Once they were covered, they had a seat.

“In our world, I admit to being bi and crushing hard on Lucifer,” New Dan started. “While working a kidnapping case, I got abducted and experimented on; ending up a chimera of sorts. Part human, part angel and part two kinds of demon; incubus and Lilim. We fell in love and got married. It also ended up causing me to manifest angelic traits and I'm able to conceive and bear children. While pregnant, we found out about various beings and creatures living among humanity. They got outed to the world by a hate group. Together, we took down that group. I quit the force because the angel side of me is a guardian of children. I ended up becoming a specialist for all branches of law enforcement and government when it comes to kids. We also founded a top rated school too.”

“Wow,” Maze whistled. “You weren't kidding when you said it was complicated. I wonder...you ever play with others? Or are you two possessive of each other?”

Lucifer got curious as this new Dan looked her over, his eyes glowing a little.

“I am feeling...a bit hungry for variety,” he drawled. “And it's not exactly everyday I get the chance to...'play with myself'.”

“That takes on a whole new level in this situation,” Original Dan said with a laugh.

“Count me out, I'm afraid,” the casually dressed Lucifer said with a yawn. “I'm going to find my Beatrice and get some sleep.”

“Seems a little unfair,” the new, nearly naked Lucifer said with a laugh. “There's....two of us and 3 Dans. Bit lopsided here.”

The elevator signaled an arrival. They turned to see Marcus with a 4th Dan...and another Lucifer. But...something seemed off about him. It didn't help the feeling seeing him in blue jeans and a knit sweater.

“'Sup, Taco Tuesday?” Scarred Dan asked. “By the way, big fan of yours.”

“Whoa...you mind explaining what's going on?” Marcus asked, looking around the room at the sheer number of identical, yet different people.

“I'll give you the condensed version,” Lucifer sighed. “Those bunnies popping up everywhere? They're from the Creator's universe. One of the fan Creators had one of their plot bunnies go rogue and freed several Creators' bunnies during a solar flare. They ended up here and are now screwing with reality. Please keep an eye out for any copies of yourself. It wouldn't surprise me if some of them are more...on script.”

“Mine was,” the Dan that walked in with him said sheepishly. “Again man, sorry about that.”

“No harm, no foul,” Marcus said. “I'm heading home. Stay safe, all of you.”

With a nod, he left.

“And what's your story?” Lucifer asked, looking over to this new version of him.

“Role reversal alternate universe,” he said. “Name's Samael Morningstar, Detective of the LAPD. Chloe is the Devil where I'm from. Daniel, is a guardian angel, trying to keep the peace between her and Amenadiel, who tried to send her back to Hell. We have feelings for each other, but not really sure where it's going. The story is in the beginning stages.”

“Maze, could you take the new bunnies and put them in the kitchen with the others?” Lucifer asked. She nodded and did as he asked. “Alright, here's what we're going to do; I've got a few air mattresses we can set up. Others can take the couches and there should be one or two more spare rooms on the floor below us. Anyone hungry?”

“Starving,” nearly everyone replied.

“Pizza? Chinese?” he asked.

“Both,” he heard.

Chloe helped him by ordering pizzas while he got the Chinese. He had a seat after the orders were placed.

“Now...it's been a long day for all of us,” he drawled. “I haven't had a chance to speak with Chloe...but I certainly feel like...unwinding with a little playtime. I'm very open about playing around with any of you. As long as everyone consents...I think we could have a somewhat pleasant evening.”

Everyone went quiet as Chloe turned the TV on, sitting next to him.

“You ok, darling?” he asked softly.

“I'm good,” she replied. “Um...would you think less of me if I told you I was kind of excited about the prospect of...getting intimate with these other versions of you and Dan? I'm kind of disappointed that we haven't seen other versions of me, honestly.”

“I could never think less of you, dearest,” he told her, pulling her in for a kiss. “But I will say I'm pleasantly surprised to find you're feeling adventurous.”

The tensions have eased off as they settled in to watch the random action movie on TV. Lucifer held Chloe close. The Dan with a tail and his Lucifer were sprawled on the chaise end of the sofa, Dan's tail absentmindedly stroking along his Lucifer's calf. Scarred Dan had his arm around Samael while Tuesday Dan sat on the other side of the human version of Lucifer. The original Dan was sitting next to Maze, who kept glancing over at the nearly naked Dan and Lucifer on the chaise. She must be sensing the demon in him, which clearly had her curious. While their day had been rough, their evening was certainly looking up.

Hearing the elevator, Lucifer got to his feet, wallet in hand. Pizza guy arrived first. He paid and tipped him well. A couple minutes later had the elevator coming back up. When the elevator opened, the Chinese delivery guy stepped off...along with Linda.

“Dr. Linda!” he exclaimed, feeling a touch nervous, given the situation. “What brings you here?”

“Considering I have what appear to be 3 women that could be my identical twins at home, along with 3 different Amenadiels, 2 Mazes and enough bunnies to run my own petting zoo,” she said. “I figured you might have an idea...”

She trailed off as she looked over and saw the others. Her jaw dropped. All of them turned to look at her and wave.

“Hi, Linda!” they all said with a grin.

Linda turned to him as the delivery guy left.

“Explain,” she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him back to the couch. “Now.”

Great. Looks like the evening was going to be a toss up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will introduce a couple more AU versions of characters. Their source material has yet to be written, I’m just playing with the ideas first.
> 
> And here’s a quick chart of how characters will be referred to as, in order to keep everyone straight.
> 
> Lucifer 1- Original Lucifer (Lucifer)
> 
> Lucifer 2- ‘Choices’ Lucifer (Luce)
> 
> Lucifer 3- ‘Unnamed Work’ Lucifer (Samael/Sam)
> 
> Chloe 1- Original Chloe (Chloe)
> 
> Chloe 2- ‘Unnamed Work’ Devil Chloe (Dia)
> 
> Chloe 3- ‘Unnamed Work’ Vampire Chloe (Violet)
> 
> Dan 1- Original Dan (Dan)
> 
> Dan 2- ‘Unexpected Satanists’ Dan (Scarred Dan)
> 
> Dan 3- ‘Dan, Angel of Taco Tuesday’ Dan (Tuesday Dan)
> 
> Dan 4- ‘Choices’ Dan (Demon Dan)

-Lucifer-

“And that’s everything so far,” he said, grabbing the last slice of pepperoni pizza from the top box of the stack. “It’s why I asked you to reach out to the Creators.”

“I didn’t get a chance yet,” Linda sighed. “I’ll make the call on the way back home. Um…yeah. I’m just going to get out of here…let you guys wind down for the night.”

“You could always stay,” Maze said, moving closer to Demon Dan, as he was referring to him in his head. This was getting way too weird. Even for him. Huh. Who knew he had a limit for weird and crazy. “I bet we could have a lot of fun together.”

“I’ll pass,” Linda said with a tight smile. “But thank you. Have a good evening.”

He showed her out, her face a bright red as the doors closed. When he turned back, Maze was straddling Demon Dan’s lap. The guy had one hand on her ass, the other in her hair as she kissed him roughly. Well…things were looking up now. Lucifer was very glad for the private cameras he’d installed in his part of the penthouse and in his bedroom. Pulling out his phone, he quickly turned them on to record.

Lucifer took his seat next to Chloe again, watching the pair make out. That Dan’s Lucifer, Luce, was watching, legs spread as his Dan’s tail slipped under his towel. He groaned as contact was made, his hips moving. Chloe moved into his lap, watching the three of them closely. Lucifer knew she felt his erection under her ass when her thighs started clenching together.

“See something you like, my love?” he purred in her ear, letting his fingers slip under the hem of her shirt.

“They look good together,” she said.

“Agreed,” Scarred Dan added, giving himself a hard squeeze. “Mmm…is it weird that I want a piece of…me?”

“Join the club,” Tuesday Dan and Dan replied in unison.

They were very hard and clearly uncomfortable as they watched the show. All of them groaned when Demon Dan pulled back from Maze, only to take her shirt and rip it free from her body. She wasn’t wearing a bra, which she was complimented on. When he leaned in and teased a nipple, Lucifer slid his hand up Chloe’s shirt, finding the edge of her bra. She whined as he gently brushed his fingertips along the fabric over her nipple.

Before they could get any further, there was a knock at the door to the balcony. Chloe got up and answered it. Lucifer hated she got up, but with the craziness they’ve been dealing with…it’s better to address it now. Sam adjusted himself, blushing furiously. It was cute, to see him so flustered.

“Looks like we have another ‘guest’,” Chloe said, walking back in with…herself.

This Chloe had a few red highlights in her blonde waves. She stood tall and poised, clearly confident. She was dressed in a very flattering red dress, spartan sandals on her feet. It had him curious. When she turned to look at him, her eyes went wide. He was shocked to see a flash of red take over her normally blue eyes.

“Is this your Chloe, Sam?” he asked, turning to the human version of himself.

He nodded, that blush of his sticking around.

“Don’t mind Sammy,” she purred, giving him a big smile. “He’s quite shy. It’s adorable.” She turned and fixated on Maze and Demon Dan, still pawing at each other. “Hmm…I take it I’m in another universe? Creator get carried away?”

“Pretty much,” Chloe sighed. “Is…there something else we can call you? Having two Chloes is going to get confusing.”

“Dia,” she answered. “Call me Dia. Bit of a nickname from my past with some good memories attached to it.”

“Great,” Chloe sighed, taking her seat on Lucifer’s lap again. “Now, where…”

Another Chloe popped into existence right beside them, wearing nothing but a towel.

“The fuck?!” Chloe shouted in surprise, Lucifer holding her down in his lap.

“Not so fast, darling,” Lucifer growled. “You’re staying right here.”

“What the fuck is going on?!” the new Chloe asked, looking around the room. “Oh, come on…not again.”

“Again?” Lucifer asked, a big smile on his face.

“Long story,” she sighed. “It’s bad enough I’ve been put through the wringer with finding out my dad was more than human…finding unknown relatives. Then figuring out what to do with my life. Now this.”

“What are you, if not fully human?” Lucifer asked.

“Take a guess,” she replied, opening her mouth wide. She had an impressive pair of fangs.

“Whoa,” Sam gasped. He fidgeted, in his seat, wincing when he crossed his legs. “Wow.”

“Vampire…interesting,” Scarred Dan said, sitting forward. “Look, here’s the deal; a Creator went overboard with an idea and now we’re kind of stuck together for now. Is there a nickname we could call you for now, since we now have 3 versions of Chloe running around?”

“Violet,” she replied after a few minutes, blushing a little. “My dad’s family call me that because…I’m a bit shy.”

“No need to be right now,” Scarred Dan said softly, getting up and pulling her to her feet. “You’re among friends. How do you feel about losing this?” He toyed with the edge of her towel, giving her a smirk.

“Aren’t you married or getting married to your Chloe and Lucifer?” Tuesday Dan asked, giving him a pointed look.

“Yes, but they’d jump at the chance to play with another version of Chloe,” he whined. “Add to that she’s a vampire…come on, it’s like a once in a lifetime opportunity.” All of them gave him a look of judgement. Scarred Dan rolled his eyes. “You know what? Would it make you feel better if I tried texting my Chloe?”

“Why didn’t anyone think of that yet?” Sam asked, grabbing his own phone. He wrote up a quick text and hit Send. His eyes went wide a minute later. “Whoa…it worked. I texted my mother and asked her to keep my Trixie for a couple weeks. She replied that it’s no problem.”

“One second,” Scarred Dan said. He looked at his phone, made a couple of selections and held his phone up. Ringing could be heard.

“Dan! Where the bloody hell are you?” they heard his Lucifer shout when the line picked up. “And what’s with the bunny? We found it in our bed.”

“Plot bunnies are running wild,” Scarred Dan replied. “I was going to the penthouse to meet you, but when I got off the elevator…I met a different version of you. The original you, to be exact.”

“Wait…the source universe? That’s where you are?” Chloe asked.

“Yep,” he replied. “Me, two other versions of Dan, 3 Lucifers and 3 Chloes.”

“Which ones?” his Chloe asked.

“Taco Tuesday, Choices,” he told her. “And Helicopter Devil. That Lucifer chose to get some sleep. Even a couple from universes that haven’t been written quite yet.”

“Lucky,” Chloe muttered. “You ok?”

“I’m good,” he said. “Would you guys object if I wanted to play around with the people here?”

“Please do,” Lucifer purred on the other side of the line. “Get pictures if possible, darling. And we’re going to want a play by play.”

“Yes, Master,” Scarred Dan said, grinning. “Stay safe. I hope to see you again soon.”

“Take care, love,” Lucifer and Chloe said together.

“Satisfied?” Scarred Dan asked, putting his phone on the coffee table before undoing his belt.

Everyone shrugged and nodded. While Tuesday Dan made a call, Maze and Demon Dan threw themselves at each other again.

“Holy shit,” Chloe whispered as Maze moved off his lap to take her pants off and he pulled his towel away. “Damn.”

“Well now I feel a little inadequate,” Dan said, undoing his belt and zipper to get at his hard cock.

“He may be thicker than you,” she said carefully. “But you have skill, Dan.”

“Oh, Dan,” Maze sang as she got in his lap again. “Why don’t you come over here and help us out?”

“You mean…,” he started to ask, trailing off as he got his shirt off.

“Get over here, sexy,” Demon Dan said with a wink. “Help me make her scream.”

Dan didn’t argue anymore. Once he was naked, he moved up onto the chaise with them, Luce moving to sit on the far end of the couch to watch. He discarded his own towel, touching himself lightly. Lucifer tossed Dan a bottle of lube as Demon Dan spread his legs, making room for Dan. Dan easily caught the bottle. He slicked up two fingers and set the bottle next to him. Dan pressed himself against her back, kissing at her neck as he eased both fingers into her ass. Maze moaned. He groaned as he felt Demon Dan’s tail stroke along his hip, moving to rub against his ass cheek. It felt good.

“Would one of you get your dick in me already?” Maze panted, reaching back to grip Dan’s flank.

Chloe sat up enough to get his zipper down. Lucifer groaned as she stroked him while they watched Maze get double teamed by Dans.

“That looks like a lot of fun,” she whispered to him, straddling his lap. She turned and eyed Tuesday Dan. She blushed a little. “Hey…would you like to…join us?”

He grinned. “Absolutely.”

Lucifer gave them both a smile and eased Chloe off his lap. He took their hands and led them to his bed. The far side had Dia sprawled out across the sheets, naked.

“Mind if I join?” she asked, sitting up.

“Not at the moment,” Chloe replied. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Dia said with a shrug. “You know what you want, you get it. I respect that.”

Looking out into the living room, she found Scarred Dan left out. Sam and Violet had clearly hit it off because he currently had her flat on her back on the couch they’d vacated. Good for them. Dia went and grabbed the last Dan out and pulled him onto the bed with her.

“Should we find somewhere else to play?” Tuesday Dan asked, a little unsure of how to proceed.

“There’s more than enough room,” Chloe panted, turning to kiss him. “Clothes off now.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Tuesday Dan said with a smile.

As Tuesday Dan and Lucifer got undressed, he watched Chloe do the same. She was clearly deep in thought.

“Care to share what you’re thinking about, love?” Lucifer asked, kissing her cheek.

“Um…well, you and this Dan are…angels,” she said softly. “And…ugh, I don’t know why I can’t just ask…”

"I don’t mind,” Tuesday Dan said, rolling his shoulders.

He made a show of fanning his wings out. The insides were a variety of shades of yellow, the backs a royal blue. Chloe eyed him closely, her hands moving towards them. Tuesday Dan just grinned and pulled her flush to his chest, her breasts pressing against him. When she got her hands in his feathers, they both groaned. Lucifer unfurled his own wings and eased up against her back. Lucifer grabbed her left hand and moved it from Tuesday Dan’s wing to his wing.

Tuesday Dan reached out and carded his fingers through Lucifer’s other wing. It had all of them grinding against each other. Lucifer reluctantly pulled back in order to grab a bottle of lube. He knew Chloe was going to be more than ready after a little wing petting. It was one of the many things he loved about her. But lubrication would be needed for his participation. Chloe gasped his name as he slowly slid two fingers into her ass. They’d done this before. But she was still very tight. She kissed Tuesday Dan hard, the man helping her mount him.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Tuesday Dan groaned. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a good woman.”

“She’s the best,” Lucifer panted, replacing his fingers with his cock, easing her into it.

“Every Chloe…the best,” Scarred Dan growled, pinning Dia to the bed.

“Don’t sell yourself short, darling,” Dia purred, digging her nails into his sides. “You’re better than my Daniel.”

“What’s he like?” Chloe asked, her Lucifer and Tuesday Dan moving slow.

“Bit of a nerd, honestly,” she drawled. “Guardian angel. But he’s more fun than Amenadiel, at least. Sex life…don’t know, with him being a sibling and all. Though…it’s not exactly stopped me before.”

“Not my cup of tea,” Lucifer groaned as Chloe picked up the pace, getting impatient.

She turned in their hold, reaching back to pull Lucifer’s head forward for a kiss. He complied with her, putting an arm around her and cupping a breast. He smiled while kissing her, picking up his pace. Tuesday Dan matched his pace, making Chloe moan louder. Maze’s moans and growls were gaining volume. Lucifer reached back and pulled a loose feather, handing it to Tuesday Dan.

“Tickle her with this,” he told him. “Let’s see if we can’t get her to scream louder.”

“Is everything a competition with you and--,” Chloe started saying. But when Tuesday Dan brushed the feather against her clit, her sentence was cut off and she mewled loudly, gaining volume and pitch. “Fuck!”

“That’s it, love,” Lucifer panted, palming her hips hard. “Tell us how much you love it.”

He growled as he felt the start of her orgasm. Tuesday Dan held himself deep, moving against her. That combined with him biting her nipple and Lucifer getting a hand between them and stroking her clit had her coming for them. She all but screamed their names as her body held them hard. When she came down, Chloe cuddled Tuesday Dan, enjoying being held. Lucifer eased himself free of her body and held her from behind.

Looking over, he saw Maze slumped over on Demon Dan, their Dan easing back. Luce moved in, getting Dan on his back. Luce kissed him, Demon Dan and Maze watching. The three of them watched as Dan let Luce touch him. Demon Dan snapped his tail against Luce’s ass, making him moan. He looked over to see Violet riding Sam. The man has stamina. Lucifer was pleasantly surprised.

“Poor man,” Dia sighed as she moved to cuddle with the three of them. “Masochist boy here must not get much sleep where he’s from. I got a good 2 orgasms from him before he fell asleep on me. It’s cute really.”

“I’m up for more,” Tuesday Dan said, disengaging from Chloe.

“Wonderful,” she said with a grin, getting up while he moved to sit on the end of the bed.

“Anything else you want to try, love?” Lucifer asked her, turning her around so she was resting against his chest. “I could go all night, truthfully.”

He couldn’t help but notice how her attention was drawn to Demon Dan, watching that tail of his slap at Luce while he was riding Dan. Lucifer got her on her feet and pulled her towards him. He laughed softly at the brilliant red blush on her face. Demon Dan looked up and gave them a grin. Those eyes of his were glowing again. It was a little unnerving, but hot at the same time.

“Hello,” he said, sitting up straighter. “How can I help you?”

“Seems my dear Chloe here has been eyeing you since we decided to play this evening,” Lucifer said with a big smile.

“That may be a bit my fault,” Demon Dan said. “I’m part incubus and when I get frisky, it tends to bleed over and affect those around me.”

“I thought I felt an odd pull to you,” Lucifer replied. “And it also helps you’re quite buff and…well equipped.”

“Come on up here then,” Demon Dan said, patting his thigh. “No reason to be shy.”

“Only if I get a shot at you too,” Lucifer purred.

“Ooh, yes please,” he said with a wink.

Chloe choked a little as she settled into his lap, easing onto his erection.

“Damn,” she groaned. “He’s thicker than you Lucifer. Fuck it hurts…but in a good way.”

He palmed her ass and pulled her up and down on his cock. Chloe let out a high whine, highly turned on by the show of strength. Lucifer helped maneuver them a little, easing a couple fingers inside his hole. He cursed as he met no resistance, just slick, hot flesh. Lucifer looked over Chloe’s shoulder, mouth hanging open.

“I’m just full of surprises,” he said with a wink, reaching down and rubbing his thumb against her clit.

“Da--,” Chloe couldn’t even finish what she was about to say.

She was too busy coming again. Demon Dan kept moving, totally in control of himself. Lucifer hoped to change that. Lucifer got himself positioned and as his ass was coming down, he thrust up and hit his mark on the first try.

“Yes, bloody hell you feel good,” Lucifer purred, grabbing his hips and holding him down.

“And you don’t disappoint either,” he groaned, still gripping Chloe’s ass and moving her on his cock.

When he felt a hot body against his back, Lucifer turned to find Scarred Dan awake and ready to go again. Lucifer leaned back a bit and kissed him. He took that as a go ahead and pushed his way into Lucifer. He hissed a little at the stretch, but he took it well. It felt too good to stop.

“Oh, fuck yes,” he heard Scarred Dan growl. “Who’s trying to split me open?”

“That would be me,” Tuesday Dan replied. Lucifer managed to get a glimpse in the glass looking out onto the balcony. “Problem?”

“Hell no, push harder,” he panted. “I want it to hurt.”

“Fuck yes,” Maze said, getting to her feet. “How do I get on this train?”

“It would help if you had a dick,” Tuesday Dan grunted, spitting in his hand to make it feel better for himself.

“I think Lucifer has plenty of equipment for that,” she said excitedly. “Dia, Violet…care to get in on this?”

“I’m willing to try anything once,” Violet said while Dia nodded very enthusiastically.

Lucifer kept his movements slow, watching Maze help them get ‘equipped’. He found it interesting that Maze fitted Dia with not only a double ended dildo, but a butt plug as well.

“I’m next,” Maze said as they walked back over.

Violet smiled and helped her lube the thick toy between her legs, giving Maze a kiss. Maze deepened it, giving them all a show before letting the demon go and position herself behind Tuesday Dan. The guy’s wings spread wide, the feathers fluffing up as she eased into him. Lucifer kept watching in the glass as Luce got himself into Maze.

“Way to go Sammy!” Lucifer and Dia exclaim as he jumped in, ramming his cock into Luce’s ass, making him yelp a little. The guy wasn’t showing any mercy.

“Oh my,” Dia breathed. “I’ve never seen him like this.”

“The quiet ones are always surprising,” Lucifer said, trying to think of something not too sexy until everyone was in place.

Violet eased in behind Sam, making him jump a little. She blushed, which was damn cute on her.

“You mind if I…um…,” she tried to ask him.

He smiled and nodded, turning in order to kiss her. They were so damn adorable; it was almost sickening. She moved slowly, easing him into it.

“I…I see the appeal of bottoming now,” he panted. He yelped when she gave a bit of a rough thrust. “Fucking hell.”

“I won’t bite,” Violet said as Dan came up to her and gave her a quick kiss before getting behind her. “And before you ask, I don’t like…anal. Um…the toy I’m wearing isn’t an insert for me.”

“Say no more,” Dan said, quickly touching her before he mounted her. She shivered all over as he sank in. “Like that?”

“Yes,” she sighed, moving carefully.

“My turn now,” Dia said. “Ready Danny boy?”

“Hell yes,” he growled, spreading his legs a bit for her.

Dia was on him in a hot minute, making him take every inch of the thick dildo she was wearing.

“Ooh, you’re a pliant one,” she purred, running her hands over his chest. “Everyone ready?”

“Can you just move, please?!” Demon Dan groaned. “I’m close to losing it here.”

“You got it!” Dia shouted.

She pulled back, everyone doing the same. It took a couple of tries, but they eventually got into a rhythm. There was a lot of panting and growling from those present. They started off slow, the thrusts growing harder and rougher. Lucifer spread his wings carefully. Chloe reached back to put her hands in feathers. Scarred Dan ran his short nails along his sides, rubbing his cheek against his feathers.

“Shit…I’m close,” Demon Dan panted, bouncing Chloe even harder on his cock. “Is everyone ready?”

“Been ready!” a few of them groaned.

A few minutes later, and Lucifer went still as he felt Demon Dan come on him hard, squeezing him good and tight. He shivered as he came. He just couldn’t hold back.

“Fuck yes,” Scarred Dan growled, holding himself deep as he came.

One by one, they let loose, a few of them having their legs give out from the intensity. When they were all done, they carefully pulled themselves free. Chloe fell off to Demon Dan’s side, his wing curling around her and pulling her into his arms. Lucifer slumped a bit, moving to sit on his other side. He got his wings put away before he sat. He was quickly folded into red and orange feathers, eased against a firm chest. The others eased onto the floor or the other furniture around the room.

“This is probably going to sound a bit crazy…but Chloe, would you marry me? Nothing would make me happier than to be yours,” Lucifer asked, grabbing hold of his love’s hand across Demon Dan’s chest.

“Lucifer…yes,” she sighed, a huge smile on her face. “I love you too.”

“Interesting choice of moments to take,” Sam said, a dippy smile on his face while his head was in Violet’s lap, her hands stroking through his hair.

“He can’t do anything normally. Or what he calls boring,” Chloe said, teasing. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Demon Dan let them go and helped them back to his bed. As soon as they were in the bed, Lucifer pulled her close, unfurling his wings to curl around her. He heard the TV get turned on. Lucifer tucked his face against Chloe’s hair and fell asleep with her in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

-Marcus-

“I'm just glad to be out of the house and away from those damn bunnies,” he sighed, holding Morgan close as they walked down the street.

“Well you have to admit, the sex has been fun,” she whispered in his ear. It made him swallow hard, his face getting hot with a blush. “Especially that one last night. Mmm...my sexy Alpha.”

“Don't make me put you over my shoulder and find a door with a lock on it,” he growled. It made her gasp, her face going pink. It made him grin, kissing her before opening the door to their favorite coffee shop.

They put their orders in and sat at a small table close to the pick up counter. As they both talked about what needed to get done that day, Marcus couldn't help but notice something moving on the floor. He looked and froze. Loping along around the counter...was yet another bunny.

“They really are everywhere,” he couldn't help but whimper.

“You weren't kidding,” Morgan said. “I hope the Creators will get moving on a fix soon.”

Marcus startled when he felt something land on his shoulder. He went completely still, staring at his wife.

“Dearest,” he said calmly. “Please tell me I don't have a bunny sitting on my shoulder. I don't think I could take it.”

Her eyes went wide when she looked up, eyes fixed on his shoulder. She cleared her throat.

“Sweetheart...you don't have a bunny sitting on your shoulder. Nope. You...you have a dragon on your shoulder,” she said, laughing nervously.

That had him turning his head. He found himself staring at a dragon the size of a cat. It had four legs and two wings, the wings tucked against its back. Its scales were a shimmering gold, its reptilian eyes a brilliant blue as it stared at him. After a few minutes, it let out a low trill before nuzzling against his cheek.

“The hell is going on?” he asked, the dragon settling on his shoulder as it started to pick at his hair.

“I don't know, but I kind of like it,” his wife said, another dragon draping itself across her shoulders, a shiny bronze color, green eyes looking at him before settling in for a nap.

“Hey!” someone shouted. Marcus looked up to see a...a...half human, half goat man walking into the shop. They looked over at the cashier nervously. The cashier smiled. “Be careful. We just waxed the floors this morning. There are some textured booties so you don't slip everywhere with your hooves.”

“Oh, thanks,” he said, stopping and putting on a set. “I really didn't need a sprained ankle today. I've got a huge presentation today.”

“No problem. What can I get you?”

“Marcus, look outside,” his wife said, looking out the window off to their side.

He turned. Outside there were people that were definitely not human going about their days. People with ears and tails, other half goat people Fauns, if he was recalling correctly. Angels, demon-like beings...even naga. Wow.

“Looks like I'm going to have to go speak to Lucifer today,” he sighed. “This is getting crazy.”

When their orders were up, they got their to go cups and left, heading back for home. The dragons that had appeared stayed perched on them, clearly content to ride along. Marcus ducked when a small green dragon nearly hit him in the face. It rolled before catching itself and flying a little higher. Dozens more were flying high over their heads, some carrying letters and packages. Huh. That was useful. After crossing the street, he noticed that a small crowd was gathering just ahead of them.

As they approached, they could see a family of three, all sporting fox ears and tails, all of them having more than one tail. Kitsune, if he remembered from his knowledge of mythology. The people gathered around were telling them to go back to Japan, or threaten to take their tails.

“Excuse me!” he barked, pushing his way through the crowd. “Lieutenant Marcus Pierce, LAPD.” He approached the father, who was holding his young son close. His wife was trembling at his side, ears flat against her head, her four tails bristled in fear. “Are you three ok?”

“Physically yes,” the father replied. “These clowns won't leave us be. We were just heading to a doctor's appointment.”

“Stupid pig is on their side!” one of the people surrounding them shouted. “Kick his ass!”

The dragon on his shoulder flew at the one he shouted, clawing at her face. He turned to Morgan.

“Run and call for backup!” he yelled at her as he deflected a punch from someone else.

More people started joining what was quickly becoming a riot. So much for a quiet morning...

-Lucifer-

He woke up in a tangle of limbs, Chloe in his arms. Lucifer sighed through his nose, kissing her forehead. She stirred in his arms, kissing his chest before looking up at him.

“Morning, my lovely fiance,” he whispered. “Once we have this mess we're dealing with handled, I promise to take you shopping for rings. You can pick whatever you desire.”

“I'll warn you, it might be boring,” she said with a smile.

“Yet I love you in spite of it,” he drawled, earning him a playful smack to his shoulder.

“What time is it?” Violet groaned from behind him. He felt the blanket shift as she turned onto her back. “Uhh...I'm going to be sore today...”

“But it was worth it, my dear,” Lucifer purred, turning over to give her a hug. “Mmm...talk about living a fantasy; making a Decker sandwich.”

She blushed, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before carefully climbing around them and running to the bathroom. His Chloe rolled her eyes and sat up, Lucifer joining her to sit on the side of the bed. Violet came back out, wearing one of Lucifer's shirts. Sitting on the other side of him, she accepted a hug. She winced, pulling her hand from the bed to her chest.

“Something wrong?” he asked.

“I recently transitioned,” she sighed. “They told me I'd need to feed at least once a week. The longer I go, the less I can tolerate sunlight.”

“Is that just you or vampires in general?” Chloe asked, curious.

“Just me. Being half human, vampire traits are diluted along with sunlight tolerance. Like the Queen of the race, Beth. She had a human mother like I did and isn't bothered at all by sunlight, it only being hard on her eyes. Another half breed, Butch, he burns with even a second of exposure.”

“So you need...”

“More than breakfast? Yep.”

A thud followed by a curse came from the living room, making them look up.

“Ow,” Demon Dan muttered as he stretched. He barely fit into a pair of Lucifer's pajama pants, but it was better than being naked. “Ugh, now I remember why I make sure not to fall asleep on the couch.” He looked over at them. “Anybody start breakfast yet?”

When they shook their heads, he shrugged and headed for the kitchen. A minute later, the sounds of pans clattering could be heard. Dia and Sam got up next, taking turns in the bathroom. Both of them were disheveled, Sam's shirt had a few tears at the hem, Dia's dress barely hanging on.

“Sam?” Violet asked, getting to her feet.

“Yes?” he asked back, blushing a little.

“Um...I need to feed and I don't think it would be wise to experiment by drinking from any of the non humans present.”

“I'd be glad to volunteer,” he told her.

She smiled as he sat at the end of the bed, straddling his lap. Violet kissed him for a minute, carefully pulling his shirt collar away from his throat. Lucifer could see him get worked up again, holding her hips tight.

“Ready?” she asked, sucking at the pulse point in his throat.

“Yes,” he replied.

He shouted in surprise when she bit him. Sam was in a bit of discomfort at first, but he relaxed as she settled in, her hands moving over his shoulders and back. She held him close for a good ten minutes. When she was done, she licked the bite, twin punctures left in his throat. He swayed a little, but he hugged her again.

“Better,” she sighed, kissing him briefly. “Thanks again.”

“Food's up!” Demon Dan called, bringing out plates of waffles and pancakes. “I got bacon, sausage and eggs coming. I could use an extra pair of hands to get the coffee and mugs brought out.”

While Dia and some of the others found clothes out of either Lucifer's wardrobe or the small offering of Chloe's things that she'd brought over, the rest of them helped get breakfast set across the bar, along with silverware and stack of plates. Chloe went down to get the Trixies and Lu so they could get something to eat as well. Once they were all dressed, fed and caffeinated, they kind of...just sat there for several minutes.

“So now what?” the adult Trixie asked.

“Linda's supposed to have talked with the Creators, so we should probably check in with her,” Lucifer suggested. “So-”

Chloe's cell phone went off.

“Decker,” she answered.

She gave short, clipped answers while walking over to the couch. Finding the TV remote, she turned it on and found the news. He and the others eventually moved towards the living room.

“Fights have broken out in downtown, near a small coffee shop, Perk Up LA,” the newscaster said, footage of downtown playing. “From what witnesses have told our field reporters, the altercation started when a Kitsune family was approached by members of the Humanity First group. Lieutenant Marcus Pierce attempted to break it up, but the Humanity First members started their assault. It's complete chaos down here.”

“More of those damn rabbits,” Lucifer said, pointing at the edge of the screen. “They are just everywhere.”

“There's the riot and now there's been a report of a kid being snatched off Coral Beach,” Chloe said after hanging up. “Maybe we should split up. Some of us go to the beach and find this kid, the rest try to help with this riot. Lu and all of the Trixies could go over to Linda's and see how it's coming getting in contact with the Creators.”

“Capital idea, Detective,” Lucifer said.

“Right,” Chloe said, quickly getting changed into jeans and a shirt. She quickly got her gun belt buckled on and her badge clipped to her belt. “Luce, Tuesday Dan, Violet and Sam, you're with me to try and help the Lieutenant with the riot. Dan, take Lucifer, Dia, Scarred Dan and Demon Dan, to go after that kid.”

They nodded in agreement. Given that of his group, 2 couldn't fly, they were a little apprehensive about flying to their destination.

“Oh would you relax you two,” he snapped as Dan and his scarred double fidgeted nervously. “I swear we won't drop either of you. Have a little faith.”

Dan grumbled to himself as Lucifer helped him stand on the balcony's edge. Scarred Dan joined him, Dia right next to him. She grinned and pushed him off the edge. He screamed as he fell. Dia laughed and jumped, catching him easily before pulling out of the dive and up higher. Lucifer just rolled his eyes and unfurled his wings. He got himself off the ground before grabbing Dan under his arms and following. The other two followed close behind. Lucifer made a point to make this a straight forward flight. He didn't want to hear Dan whine after.

Once they got there, they asked the witnesses to the kidnapping questions. With little to go on, they head off down the beach, following a quickly disappearing trail in the sand, in the direction the kidnappers had fled. Dan frowned.

“These tracks...they look odd,” he said. “Who knows what we're going to find.”

Screams could be heard. Faint, but still audible. Lucifer ran after Dan as he took off down the beach, finding a semi-submerged cave. The screams were louder. A human man came running out, ending up falling in the water. They went inside, careful not to slip. The water below them running into the cave dark. Going around a bend, they find a large open cavern, a dark pit filled with ocean water at the center. A tall, bat winged and red skinned figure was fighting what looked like...a hydra?

“Little help here?!” a gruff male voice yelled. Lucifer peeked over the edge of the chasm.

A man was holding on for dear life with one hand, the other had a grip on the kid that had went missing. The guy was shocked when he reached down and grabbed his arm, pulling them both up easily.

“Lucifer?” he asked. “How...how the hell are you in two places at once?”

“What's with the Dean Winchester look alike?” Dan asked, Dia and Demon Dan helping with the creature off to the side.

“Hey! I'm the real deal, pal!” the guy growled. “I don't even know you. Why are you insulting me?!”

“Dean? Are you alright, love?” yet another Lucifer asked as he walked over, shirtless. “Where's the boy?”

“Safe and sound,” he sighed. “But what's going on that we have another you and...is that 2 of that douche bag Espinoza?

“You're yet another of many versions of myself, Dan, Chloe and other denizens of multiple realities. Long story short, thank one of the fan Creators for all this,” Lucifer said. “The whole town's went bananas with this nonsense.”

Once they were back out on the beach, they found people chasing after more non human people. Those being chased were clearly terrified. All of the Dans cracked their knuckles.

“I've been itching for a good fight,” Demon Dan said with a grin.

-Chloe-

When they got downtown, it was complete chaos. There were people cowering in stores and cars. The instigators were trying to get them to come out. They were saying horrible, nasty things; chasing children. Violet disappeared all of a sudden. She reappeared down the street, tossing a man that had grabbed a little girl from her mother. She expertly disabled the man. A nearby officer on scene tossed her a small bundle of zip ties and she hogtied him. Pulling her gun, Chloe helped detain others on scene. Sam helped get those detained into the police vans and the back of the cruisers on scene.

“Thanks for the help,” Marcus sighed. “Have the Creators come up with a way to fix this yet?”

“We haven't heard anything yet,” Chloe told him. “We've got a few people checking in with Linda, she was supposed to contact them yesterday.”

“I can't wait to be done with this insanity,” Marcus muttered. “At least we have the riot under control.”

“I think you spoke too soon,” Chloe said as she saw a huge crowd marching towards them from the other end of the street.

They were armed, chanting to rid the city of the filthy non humans.

“Damn,” Chloe muttered. “We're going to be outnumbered, even with the unis here.”

Her heart sped up as a very large, dark shadow covered the street. Looking up, she scrambled back, her back pressed up against a store's front window. A real, live dragon had just set down in the middle of the street. A car got crushed under its right front foot. It was gigantic, as tall as the one story buildings on this street, if not taller. Its scales were a deep crimson, darkening to almost black close to the spines going down its back, the joints of the wings and the tip of its tail. The crowd stopped as it stared them down. They took two more steps forward. The dragon growled, taking a thundering step towards the crowd. They stared the dragon down before moving forward again. Chloe put her hands over her ears as it let out a deafening roar. That scattered the crowd, everyone taking off. When the street finally cleared, the dragon let out a heaving sigh.

Chloe tentatively moved out onto the street. The dragon looked right at her, making her freeze. It lowered his head and just...stared at her. It made her jump a little when it bumped the end of its nose against her chest. She reached out and stroked the finely scaled skin. Looking up, she got hit with familiarity. That's when it hit her.

“Lucifer?” she asked.

The dragon blinked, its head tilting the same way Lucifer does when he's confused. One moment, she's staring at this huge dragon taking up the street. The next...she's staring at an even taller version of Lucifer, his eyes a deep gold instead of their usual brown.

“What's wrong, my queen?” he asked, reaching out to touch her. He frowned when she stepped back.

“Um...I'm not your Chloe. Sorry.”

She ran through their explanation for what was happening, pointing towards Marcus. This Lucifer growled for a moment, but eased up.

“Thanks for your help,” she told him. “We really appreciate it.”

“Anything to be of service,” he said with a wink. She couldn't help but blush.

Hearing her phone ring, she answered it.

“Everything go ok?” her Lucifer asked.

“We got it under control. We've got another version of you here.”

“Well, we found the missing child. And found another me with a man named Dean Winchester.”

“One of the characters from Supernatural?” she asked. “Huh. The fans are getting creative. We're going to need a larger place until this blows over.”

“Meet us at the beach house,” Lucifer told her.

“The one with the private beach and cove?”

“Yes. It should have adequate space. And I have a set up to contact the Creators. I'm not saying that Linda isn't going too, but it might help to have someone else reaching out. Before this gets out of hand.”

“See you soon,” she told him before hanging up.

“I'm heading home,” Marcus sighed. “Keep me posted?”

She nodded, watching him leave before turning to the new version of Lucifer.

“Would you mind giving us a lift?” she asked.

“It would be my pleasure,” he told her.

He moved back, no doubt to change again, when her phone rang. She answered it, seeing Ella's name pop up.

“Ella?” she asked. “Is everything ok?”

“No,” Ella groaned, panting. “Something...something's wrong. I woke up and found more...more bunnies in my room. I picked one up and ever since...I feel like I'm on fire. I hurt all over. Chloe...I need help.”

“Just hang on,” she told her friend. “I'll be right there.”

She hung up and looked to the dragon now waiting on them. “Do any of you have a beach house on Hunter's Point Lane?”

Dragon Lucifer nodded. She breathed a sigh of relief. “Luce, we're going to see Ella, see what's going on with her. The rest of you go with our new friend to the beach house. Let Lucifer and Dan know what's happening. I'll call them myself once I get to Ella's. Go!”

They agreed and went their separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chloe-

Once they landed outside Ella's apartment door, she knocked. She heard a weak cry followed by a thud.

“Open it,” she told Luce.

He nodded and opened the door with no issue. His ability came in handy at times, she had to admit.

“Wow, talk about an icebox in here,” Luce said. “It's freezing in here.”

They moved through her apartment, finding Ella on the floor in her bathroom. She was completely naked and sweating profusely, a black band on her wrist .

“Oh hell, Ella,” Chloe gasped. “What happened?”

Ella managed to look up at her, pointing towards her bedroom. Luce stepped over them, heading that way.

“I've got at least 8 bunnies in here!” he called. “All but one collared...hang on...”

He came back with a small, leather bound book. “This was on the bed.”

“Got hot...bad cramps...started after this appeared,” Ella bit out, holding up the arm with the band on it before curling in on herself. “Worse with him here.”

“We need to get her to the house and fast,” she said, taking the book and putting it in the inner pocket of her jacket.

Luce went back and grabbed the thin sheet from Ella's bed.

“I know it's uncomfortable,” he told her. “But it won't be for long."

Chloe closed the bedroom door, Luce taking Ella in his arms outside. Once outside, Luce helped her get a grip on Ella, with her standing up against her body before putting his arms around both of them. Chloe was truly scared for her, feeling the heat rolling off of her like a banked fire. The ten or so minutes it took to get to the beach house, dragged on, making even her sweat. When they landed, everyone came rushing out. Ella screamed in pure agony, struggling to get away.

“Back off guys!” she shouted. “Just give us some space. Violet, come here and take Ella.” She did as she ordered while everyone else backed off. “There's a bedroom with its own bathroom on the ground floor. Last door on the right under the stairs. Get her in a cold bath, she's burning up.”

While she rushed in, everyone went back inside, sitting around the living room. She pulled the book out and started skimming the pages. As she read it through...she could feel the color drain from her face.

“What's going on?” Dan asked her. “Is she going to be ok?”

Chloe handed him the book, unable to even put it into words. He was puzzled as he looked at the first page.

“The hell does A/B/O dynamics mean?” he asked.

Scarred Dan went pale, cursing.

“Care to enlighten the rest of us?” the dragon version of Lucifer asked, sitting at Chloe's feet. She ignored him.

“Me and my spouses read a lot from the fan fiction site all of these stories are posted on,” he started. “And while there are some stories we enjoy with that tag or similar tags...it's a shot in the dark on just how it works, all depending on the one who wrote it.”

“What is it?” Sam asked, looking worried himself as he fidgeted in the chair he was sitting in.

“A/B/O means Alpha/Beta/Omega,” Scarred Dan continued. “Aside from the two physical genders of male and female, these types bring into play secondary genders. Alphas tend to be aggressive, Omegas more submissive generally, with Betas somewhere in the middle. In most stories, all Omegas are capable of getting pregnant and go through heat like most animals do. Alphas tend to have a rut cycle, where they will want to fuck anything with a pulse, also sporting a thick knot at the base of the dick to tie a pair together during sex.”

He gestured to Dan to toss him the book. Dan closed it and tossed it. Scarred Dan read through it quickly.

“Damn it,” he growled. “This one is set up like any other A/B/O story, but it's worse than I thought. See, some of these stories set it up that Omegas, while virtually incapacitated by their heat, they will be able to ride it out just fine without an Alpha or even any kind of toys, it just sucks. Or that there are suppressants available to those that want to skip it until they are ready to have a family. 

But this one...it establishes that while suppressants are available, Omegas are seen as lesser, inferior. And that to go through a heat with no Alpha...it could kill an Omega. It says that Ella's an Omega in this story and has hidden that fact from everyone she knows, terrified of being taken advantage of...that it had been a close call one time before she left Detroit for LA. And one day, working long hours on a tough case with Chloe, Dan and Lucifer...her suppressants stop working and she's thrown right into a heat cycle. It says Dan and Lucifer find out and get her out of the station before anyone realizes it and gets her to Lucifer's penthouse. They offer to help her, but she refuses at first. After some tense conversation...she agrees. Most of this is porn with a lot of feeling in it, but it does end kind of sweetly. According to this, Dan and Lucifer are more than happy to share her.”

“So that's why she's burning up,” Chloe said. “This heat cycle she's experiencing has her body temperature skyrocketed to ensure a pregnancy. But with the intensity of the fever and hormones, without an Alpha to balance it out...it'll cause her body to give out. I assume anyway.”

“Pretty much,” Scarred Dan replied with a shrug, setting the book down between him and Lucifer. “But there's no telling if any of us will be able to help her without being...equipped for it. And there's no telling if this would kill her or not.”

“Bloody hell!” Lucifer exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. Sitting on the book was a bunny, no collar on it. “You think...you think this could be the bunny responsible?”

“Only one way to find out,” Scarred Dan said, reaching out towards it.

“You sure about that?” Chloe asked.

“Dan and Lucifer were the main characters other than Ella,” Lucifer said. “If it's like what happened the other day...then any of us other than you and the other versions of you, would be affected, Detective.”

“Let me talk to her before we try anything,” she sighed. “It has to be her choice.”

They all nodded in agreement. Chloe got up and headed for the bedroom on the other side of the house. She could hear sobbing as she opened the door. Ella was a flushed mess on the king size bed. She was lying on her back, both hands cupping herself between the legs. Violet sat by her, trying to comfort her. Tears ran down her friend's face as she shook from the pain she was in.

“Ella? Honey, can you hear me?” she asked., sitting on her left.

“Chloe...why...why are there two of you?” she managed to ask, pulling herself into a sitting position.

“The bunnies that keep showing up are from the universe of the Creators, they belong to the fan Creators and warping our reality,” Chloe explained. “That's what happened to you. You touched one and it marked you to live out the story it inspired.”

“Chloe...this hurts so bad, I ache.” Her face flushed a deeper red. “I'm...I'm horny as hell.”

“The story that bunny prompted was a piece of erotica that has people experiencing animal like heats. This...it could kill you if you don't...if you don't have sex.”

“Did it say who?” she bit out, shaking.

“Lucifer and Dan. And there are multiple versions of both here too.”

“Fuck,” Ella whined, fresh tears running down her cheeks. “I don't want to put you...you two in that position. It isn't fair.”

“This could kill you, Ella,” Chloe snapped. She smiled as she made Ella look at her. Chloe pulled her hair back and kissed her forehead. “We all love you and you need our help. It's ok. I'm willing to share him with you if it keeps you alive.”

“Maybe after too?” she asked. Ella grinned when Chloe laughed at that.

“You're terrible. But...let's just say I might be open to the idea. But only at a time when you're not in danger of dying. Now...there's a bit of a catch to this. See, while you're affected by this bunny...if Dan or Lucifer touch it, it should affect them too. And they'll...they'll end up being Alphas. With interesting anatomy.”

Ella's eyes went wide. She managed to move her hands from her groin and held up a fist.

“You mean...knotting? Like a wolf or something?”

“That's what we read, yeah. Granted, your body will have changed enough to accommodate if the theory is correct. But I wanted to ask you before they tried anything. In spite of this being potentially life threatening, we wanted you to have a choice.”

“You're the best friend I could ever ask for,” Ella said, looking up at her. “Yes. I want the help.” She whimpered as what appeared to be another strong cramp had her curling in on herself again. “Chloe, please. Get them in here.”

Violet came back out of the room with her. It was still weird to see all these versions of Dan, Lucifer and herself around. All with the same faces, same bodies...yet different in so many little ways.

“Ella chose to ask for your help,” she told them. “So now what?”

“Those of us willing to be there for Ella will need to touch the bunny,” Scarred Dan answered. “That should apply the story to whichever of us does this, leaving the rest of us alone. And I suggest not all of us agree to this. There could be fighting between us if there are too many 'competing' for her.”

“And I'm feeling a little light headed,” Violet sighed. “I could use a pick me up.”

“Oh, I'm signing up for that experience,” Scarred Dan said. “Show of hands for anyone that wants to help Ella.” Luce, Sam, Dean, Dan and Dragon Lucifer raised their hands. “Alright. That leaves the rest of us to our own devices. Perhaps original Lucifer could try reaching out to the Creators?”

“Sounds like a decent plan,” Chloe said. “I'll grab the bunny. Hopefully it'll be like before and I won't be affected since I'm not in the story.”

She hesitated a bit, a little worried. But hearing Ella crying out again got her moving. She picked up the bunny easily, cradling it to her chest. Nothing happened. That was a good sign. Those volunteering stepped up and all touched the rabbit at the same time. All of them winced, doubling over as the necessary changes took hold. Dan breathed in deep through his nose when he could manage to stand up straight.

“Whoa,” he said, stepping closer to her. Chloe grimaced when he sniffed at her hair. “Damn...you always smell like this?” His head snapped back a second later with a blush. 

“Um...no offense, but is it that time of the month for you?”

“Not for four more days,” she snapped. “Wait...did you just get that from smelling me?”

He nodded. She backed up a bit, blushing heavily. Lucifer came over and held her, giving her a kiss. She could definitely use the comfort. When she felt ready, Chloe pulled away from him.

“Ok. I'm going to get some water and a little bit of food for Ella and take it in there. I'll stick around, make sure she stays hydrated and get them to give her space if she needs it.” 

She gave her phone to Lucifer. “If Pierce calls, let him know what's happening and offer to go in my place or one of you out here to go in my place if they help with another riot or whatever.”

“Copy that, Detective,” Lucifer said with a wink. “And if you choose to play as well, don't let my not being there stop you.”

She laughed at that. It helped ease her some. After throwing together some sandwiches on a plate and six bottles of water on a tray, Chloe headed for Ella's room. She couldn't help but blush when she heard the soft gasps while opening the door. Dan had Ella in his lap, her back to his chest. He was fully sheathed in her body, the bottom of his cock noticeably larger. She could see Ella was still sweating and flushed, but some of the pain seemed to have bled out of her. Dragon Lucifer was sitting beside them, palming her left breast while Sam was sucking her right nipple. Luce and Dean were sitting in chairs over in the corner, clearly content to watch. All of them were hard and leaking. Chloe set the tray on the desk in the far corner of the room.

“Fuck...this feels weird as hell,” Dan panted. Chloe turned to see his thrusts getting sharper. The base of his cock had swollen more. “Ella...I'm close.”

“Same,” she whined. “Please Dan...harder.”

A deep growl erupted from his throat as he gave a hard thrust. The forming knot popped into Ella's body. They both screamed from the motion. Chloe noticed a slightly pained look on Dan's face before he relaxed, holding Ella to him loosely.

“Shit,” Ella sighed. “That was intense.” Her head fell back against Dan's shoulder. He moved his head just enough to kiss her. “Thank you. It...I can tell it helped.”

Chloe handed her a water. Ella downed half of it before giving the rest to Dan. It was ten minutes before she could safely separate from Dan. She swallowed hard, seeing the large, swollen knot of flesh at the base of Dan's cock. She could still see it pulse slightly while Sam traded places with Dan. He put Ella on her back, nibbling at her throat while getting her legs around his waist.

“Chloe...you look like you wouldn't object to experiencing what Ella just did,” Dragon Lucifer said softly. “Or is my nose playing tricks on me?” She shivered when she felt his nose press against her neck, just behind her ear. “You smell nearly identical to my Chloe, my treasure. But you...you have more an earthy scent. Like how the air smells right after a hard rain. And to make this whole situation easier, call me Drake.”

“You miss her,” she said, her eyes closing as he pressed a kiss to her throat.

“It's terrible to be away from her,” he admitted. He moved to sit against the foot board of the bed. “I spent a very long time searching for her. Once I found her...I didn't handle it as well as I could have. But we're very happy now. And I hope to get home to her soon.”

“Isn't...isn't this like cheating?” she asked him, getting her hands under his shirt.

“No. My Chloe is more open, more accepting of other people in our bed. It's all about fun for us when we're in that mood. And I know she'd approve of helping a close friend.”

“Guess every version of you is just as charming as the original, hmm?” she asked, not fighting him as he got her to lie back on the mattress.

“Dragons even more so,” he chuckled. “Chloe...will you let me...”

She was about to say no, but...it didn't feel right. Truthfully, she was really curious about what it would feel like. And Lucifer wouldn't get jealous. She knew that. Chloe pulled him down by the back of his neck and kissed him. A low, throaty purr vibrated in his chest and throat. She liked the way it felt. He helped her out of her clothes before working on his own. Chloe sat up and helped him get naked. Sam had finished with Ella, easing out of her. He knelt on her left, making her look at him. He kissed her. Drake kissed her cheek and neck, easing in between her spread legs. She looked over to find Ella sitting in Dean's lap. Ella was still sweating and looked tired, but she seemed to be calm for now.

“Mmm...you're dripping wet, dear Chloe,” Drake purred, his fingers a light, teasing stroke over her sensitive folds. “Perfect in every universe, you are.”

He got his hips between her legs, sliding into her with a long, slow stroke. It felt awesome. Sam eased in behind her, running his hands over her body. Turning, she watched while Dean kissed Ella, easing himself into her body. Drake snapped his hips, getting her attention back on him. His golden eyes were locked on hers, his mouth open. Drake panted as he started to pick up his pace. She could feel the base of his cock getting bigger with every thrust, each one getting a little harder for him to pull back on. The stretch felt good.

“Oh fuck,” she breathed when he gave a hard thrust and held himself deep. His knot swelled quickly, stretching her to the point of almost being painful.

He kept moving, grinding against her. The feel of that thick knot rubbing against her insides and feeling the pulses as he came inside her had her clawing at his back, her orgasm coming on hard and fast. Drake slumped on top of her, heavier than her Lucifer. She didn't mind though. Chloe ran her fingers through his short hair, Sam still cuddling with her. It was perfect. Ella moaned Dean's name as he made her come again, his own cry of her name ripped from his throat a minute later.

“More,” Ella groaned when Dean was able to get free of her. “Please...more...”

Luce and Sam double teamed her, Sam getting a taste of her while Luce kissed her. Luce was the first of the pair to get his cock in her, giving it to her fast and hard. She came after he did. When he was able to get free, Drake managed to sneak in, using sharp, quick thrusts to get her off and himself without tying with her. Chloe could feel her own pussy clench watching his knot swell larger than a baseball while still outside Ella's body. It looked painful, given how red and flushed it looked. While Sam got another turn with Ella, Dean and Luce came over to her, taking turns touching and kissing her. Time passed in a haze. After Dean had slipped free of her, she handed out sandwiches and water. Everyone, including Ella took one. They passed the waters around, making sure they all got a drink.

“I need a little help to the bathroom,” Ella said softly. “I...can't seem to get my legs to work.”

“I bet after all the exercise you've gotten up to this point,” Dean chuckled. “Here. I'll help you out.”

He gathered her up in his arms and took her into the bathroom. Chloe followed, getting a washcloth wet to help cool her down. Ella didn't seem to mind she wasn't alone and just used the toilet as soon as she was set down. When Chloe put the cloth on the back of her neck, she sighed in relief at first. Suddenly...she shivered.

“Whoa....fuck,” she stammered, shivering from head to toe. “C...cold. Fuck, why am I so cold?”

“I think you're out of the woods,” Chloe told her. “Let me go check.”

Grabbing Dean's t-shirt, she tossed it on and ran out to the living room. The others were watching TV...Violet and Scarred Dan were making out off in the corner. She saw the book next to him. Grabbing it, she flipped to the end. Chloe couldn't help but feel relieved when she got towards the end and found that what just happened to Ella, meant it was over. She was going to be ok.

“Crisis is over,” she called, heading back towards the bedroom. “Ella's out of danger. The heat just ended. I'm going to change.”

“I think not, Detective,” Lucifer purred, pulling her close and kissing her. “Mmm...I love the look.”

She blushed, kissing him again as the others came out, Ella leaning on Drake, wearing his very large blue button down, the thing hanging to her knees.

“Glad to see you up and about, darling,” Lucifer said to Ella. “Do you need anything?”

“Food,” she yawned. “And to nap on Drake here. My body temperature dropped and he's a walking furnace.”

“I'll be glad to be at your service, Miss Lopez,” Drake told her with a wink.

“Chloe dear,” Lucifer said, getting her attention. “While I was working on making contact with the Creators, Linda called. She said she finally got a hold of them. She's on hold with them while they get us a plan of action.”

“That's a relief,” she sighed. “This has been...interesting. But I really just want things back to normal.”

“Don't worry,” Sam said, heading into the kitchen. “I'll make dinner!”

“I better go after him,” Dia sighed. “That poor man burns toast. On purpose.”

“You and me both, love,” Lucifer told her, shaking his head as he led her outside. “Now...I think a little stroll down the beach will do us good.”

-Kira-

“Jesus...it's been what? Two, three days?” she asked. “I've told you everything. The bunny appeared the night before the solar flare. Because of the plot, it gave it the power to bypass the hutch locks and to open any doors it came across. And now all of those bunnies are running loose in Lucifer's reality. That's why I came here. To report the incident and get it fixed so that we don't have complete chaos.”

“And how can we be sure what you're telling us is true?” Agent Evans asked. Again. “It's a little hard to believe one little bunny can do that kind of damage. Besides, anytime a meta component in a story is involved, it’s to be reported so that the bunny can be put on the Priority Registry.”

“And I would’ve reported it, but I’ve been busy trying to let you know we have a crisis involving this damn bunny!” She rolled her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, she eyed her laptop. Maybe that will have the answer to this mess.

“Are you new to this agency or something?” Fluffy asked, clearly impatient. “Because to me...you're an idiot.”

“I've been working for the Dept. of Creativity for almost 2 years now,” Agent Evans snapped.

“Then by now, you should know what these little terrors are capable of,” Jay added. “Seriously, whatever is written, they could make it happen. Especially if they are in the reality of the characters written about. It's like boosting a signal. We're going to say it yet again; you need the original creators of the show here or a contact from their reality so you can see it for yourself.”

“And I’ll say it again, that’s not our protocol,” Agent Evans said, clearly bored. “I’m sure your plot bunnies have returned to their respective hutches by now.”

“You need proof, fine,” Kira said. Everyone gathered watched while she got her laptop started and the save file opened. “So, we’ve established that once a story has been started, any changes made by the writer will happen in real time, yes?”

“That’s what happens in the established realities that all of you write about,” Agent Evans replied. “So?”

Kira said nothing, quickly typing up the last few minutes of conversation and saving it. She turned the laptop around and he read it.

“I don’t get it,” he said.

“Yep, it’s official,” Ky said, throwing her hands up. “This guy is a complete moron.” She stood up and bent over the table, getting in the guy’s face. “All of us are part of this story now. Whatever she writes and saves, will happen. And since you’re in this now…”

“Nothing will happen,” he interjected. “Do you really think I’m that stupid?”

Ky turned to her and gave her a downright evil grin. “Do your worst to him.”

“I would show off just how much of a jackass he is,” Kira said, turning the laptop and typing away. “But we need to get his attention and his supervisor’s attention.” Once she’d finished the brief scene, she hit the Save button.

“Like I said,” Agent Evans drawled, getting to his feet. “Nothing. This—”

“You were saying?” they all drawled as he was in clear discomfort. They watched as he struggled not to scream as his body transformed.

“What the hell did you turn him into?” Jay asked. “I can see it’s some kind of hybrid but…”

“I was going to make him a talking donkey, since he’s been nothing but an ass to us,” Kira replied. “But we needed something eye catching. Ever hear of a dracotaur?”

“You didn’t,” Fluffy laughed. A minute later, her laughing turned into cackling. “You did! Oh my god, this is awesome!”

Agent Evans still appeared human from the torso up. But now his bottom half was that of a red dragon, four legs with clawed paws and a long tail.

“Now...call your supervisor. And contact the god damn original creators!”

Evans simply nodded, grabbing his phone. They could hear someone shouting over the line before he replied shortly and hung up. He managed to sit after floundering a bit.

“Um...could you...?” he asked, gesturing to his new body.

“Not yet,” Kira told him, giving him a pointed look.

Five minutes later, a pair of agents walked in. Judging from the better tailored suits and the way they held themselves, were higher on the command chain. Good.

“Senior Agent Torres,” the male agent on the right said, holding out his hand. “And I have the Agency Director with me, Maria Fulox.” They all reached out and shook their hands. When they got a look at their agent, they jumped back. After several minutes of stunned silence, Maria turned to them. “How long has Agent Evans been conducting this interview?”

“About 3 hours,” Jay replied, looking at her watch. “And chose to ignore the fact the bunny we're here about has meta involvement.”

“So I take it you got fed up and made a point by turning Evans into...what exactly did you turn him into, anyway?” Torres asked.

“A little something from Dungeons and Dragons known as a dracotaur. It's like a centaur, just with a dragon body instead of a horse,” Kira said with a smile. “I'll change him back. But seriously...we need the Lucifer writers here as fast as we can get them.”

“We've been on conference with them along with a Dr. Linda Martin from the original Lucifer universe,” Torres said. “And she was able to help us see what's been going on. It's a madhouse over there. We're very sorry our agents didn't listen to you.”

“Is there any kind of plan in place to fix all of this?”

“A bit of a radical one,” Maria said. “It's risky, but we've all agreed it's the best option.”

“And that is?” Ky asked.

“Ladies...we're sending you to the Lucifer universe to go catch your wayward bunnies.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are...the final chapter of this story. Truthfully, I thought it was going to be longer, but we all know how plot bunnies are. Totally unpredictable. This is what I came up with. It's possible I may come back to this idea. But for now, I hope you enjoy the final chapter!

-Kira-

“And this equipment has been tested?” she asked, clipping the portable cage to the wide belt she and the others were wearing.

“This is all our best and latest equipment for bunny retrieval,” Torres replied. “It was last tested a month ago, test scenario across the Marvel and DC universes.”

“Yikes,” Ky said with a whistle. “Talk about stress tested.”

“So what happens when we catch a bunny?” J asked.

“All the tools and weapons were synced to each of your bio-metrics with the finger pricks. The cages will scan each bunny and once it confirms a match with your DNA, it'll send the bunny to your registered hutch. And not to worry, we have local agents going to each of your homes to ensure the hutch and the inner cages are firmly secured.”

Torres then turned to Kira. “You...you need to be very careful while you're over there. This is your story. Being there, you'll be able to make things happen just by thinking about it.”

“Keep a lid on the creativity, got it,” she said with a nod.

“Go through the door across this room and we'll have a gate opened to the Lucifer universe in there.” Torres handed her a phone. “Once you've got all the bunnies, call me on this. We'll make sure to coordinate opening gates for the alternate characters from your works to get them back home.”

“Wait...if the effects of the bunnies disappear once they are captured, wouldn't the alts just be sent back to their universe?”

“While we were outfitting you, we looked into that,” Torres replied. “The bunny that started this pulled the alts via mini tears in reality that healed over right after it happened. It's a bit different than the other effects the bunnies are having on that reality.”

“Thanks,” Kira said, putting the phone in one of the many pockets on the belt. “Ready ladies?”

“Hell yes!” they exclaimed.

“Here we go,” Kira muttered, going across the room and opening the door.

In this room was nothing but a door in the center of the space. It was a bit unsettling, truthfully. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward, opened it and walked through. No time to overthink it. She stepped out onto a beach. She takes a few steps, looking around. The door was open, the others coming through. They were close to the water, the waves nearly reaching the spot their door manifested at. Maybe a few hundred feet from the sand, sat a huge house.

“That must be the beach house everyone's hiding out in,” she said. “Everyone through ok?”

“Man, that was weird,” Glitter said, shuddering a little. “At least it's warm here.”

“It's LA,” Jay replied. It's always warm.”

“I can't wait to meet everyone!” Ky said. “Hmm....maybe if we get this situation handled, I can get Lucifer...”

“Whoa!” Kira interrupted, turning to face her friends. “Absolutely not! Look, I love you guys. I really do. But there's no way I need to know that much about you. I am not writing that.”

“Like you wouldn't for yourself?” Ky teased.

“Hey, if it would've just been my bunnies being affected like this, sure. I'd jump on the chance in a heartbeat. But there's way too many pieces to this puzzle we need to separate before it causes lasting damage. I'm afraid the rest of this story is rated T for Teen.”

“Damn,” Fluffy said. “Oh well. Can't blame a girl for trying.”

“Very true,” Kira replied, giving each of them a clap to the shoulder.

They made their way up the beach, to the beach house. Finding the front door unlocked, they walked in to a veritable madhouse. Dia was currently working up what appeared to be brunch, Sam assisting. Ella was lying on top of Drake, who was lying flat on his back on the couch, watching what appeared to be Star Trek. Luce and Demon Dan were nearly naked and making out in an armchair. Violet and Scarred Dan were cuddling on the other sofa, Scarred Dan sporting at least 3 sets of puncture marks and a stupid grin on his face. Chloe was nursing a cup of coffee at the kitchen counter, Lucifer right beside her.

“Whoo! Get a piece of that, Luce!” Fluffy and Ky shouted, giving a long wolf whistle.

Everyone shut up and turned to stare at them. Kira felt nervous when Lucifer, Sam and Luce all came towards them. And none of them were happy.

“Easy,” she said carefully. “We're here to help set everything right.”

“Fae-Rae?” Scarred Dan asked, pressing a hand towel to his neck. “It's a surprise, I'll admit.”

“You know these people?” Lucifer asked.

“I know my Creator when I see her,” Scarred Dan said. “The others I recall from a couple of conferences.” He turned to Kira. “You...I don't know.”

“Lostangelkira,” she said, taking a step back. “You can call me Kira. I'm the Creator that owns the plot bunny that caused this whole mess.”

She held her ground when Lucifer's eyes went red, his Devil Form burning its way out of him.

“What were you bloody thinking?!” he snarled, his claws very close to her throat. “You've thrown everything into chaos...poor Ms. Lopez you nearly killed with your antics!”

“I didn't mean to!” she shouted at him, trying to hold back tears. “The stupid idea hit me the night before a damn solar flare. I was exhausted and I just wanted to go to bed. I didn't know that the little fucker would have the power it did.” She got in his face. “I have had about 4 hours of sleep in the last 3 DAYS trying to get this fixed. I am very sorry, but we're here now.”

Lucifer blinked at her, then smiled as he changed back. “I adore fierce women. Say...care to go upstairs with me and the Detective?”

Kira blushed so dark, she looked nearly as red as his Devil Face. “Um...I...I'm not...”

“What I normally go for, hmm?” he asked. “You should know...I don't judge. That and I love a good pair of thighs.”

That had her blushing more. “Um...thank you for the invitation. But we're here on business, not a pleasure trip.”

“I admire your commitment,” he purred, kissing her cheek. “We'll talk later.”

“That goes for all of us,” Ky sighed. “As much as we'd love to play...your world's been turned upside down enough.”

“Do you have a plan?” Chloe asked, shaking their hands.

“Not exactly,” Kira sighed. “Being the Creator of the bunny causing all of this...I've got a little bit of writer's block.”

“Guys! Come here and check out the news!” Ella called.

Drake was curled around her on the couch, letting her soak in his body heat as she shivered lightly. Kira winced, remembering when she was writing that chapter.

“I'm so sorry for putting you through that, Ella,” Kira said. “But once the idea hit...there was no stopping it.”

“Hey, I'm all for creative ideas,” Ella said with a shrug. “The cramps sucked, that's for sure. But the boys here were very good to me. I'll be ok.”

Kira nodded, turning to watch the TV. It was a news report, showing that the small dragons from one of her fledgling story ideas were attacking people on the streets. Mixed in were winged plot bunnies. There were plot bunnies everywhere the camera turned in the broadcast. Demi humans she recognized from Choices along with what appeared to be Humanity First were fighting. It was a mess.

“Not these assholes again,” Kira growled. “I hated writing them and now I have to deal with them. Here's our starting plan: we get out there and start wrangling bunnies. If what Torres told us is correct, as we capture bunnies, any effects they've set off will end and side characters will disappear.”

“And how exactly are we going to manage that?” Jay asked. “None of us are exactly in any shape or have any knowledge of fighting. Plus...we're only human! How can we compete against freaking dragons and power drunk bunnies?!”

An idea hit her hard. She couldn't keep the grin off her face. “We fight fire with fire.” Kira took a moment to get a solid idea at the forefront of her mind. Once she was satisfied with it, she snapped her fingers.

“Whoa,” she heard a number of people breathe.

Kira turned and caught her reflection in a mirror. Hell. Yes. It worked. She was decked out in a light, but very strong armor. A sword was sheathed at her hip. Rolling her shoulders, a pair of black and gold feathered wings spread wide. As she unsheathed her sword, all of the knowledge of a skilled swordsman came to her. Perfect.

“Well, I can see you're not letting a little writer's block stop you,” Lucifer said. “Bravo, Kira.”

“Can we get some of that action?” Fluffy asked, clearly excited.

Kira grinned. “This is going to be good.”

-Marcus-

“What's the status on backup?!” he called into his walkie talkie. “It's complete chaos out here!” He growled as he kicked another bunny away. “These damn bunnies. If I never see another rabbit again, it'll be too soon.” A loud roar was heard overhead. It made his heart sink. “What now?”

The ground shook under him as something large landed in the street. Looking around the car he was using as cover, he had to do a double take. Yep, he wasn't seeing things. Yet another massive dragon stood in the street. But instead of scales, it was covered in fur. Red and pink sparkly fur, to be exact. It growled, swiping at the rioters and the smaller dragons. They scattered, only to get cornered by what looked like Chloe, getting them gathered together.

“Great job, Fluffy!” a female voice called out from above.

Marcus got to his feet as what appeared to be a full figured female angel in full armor land nearby. He nearly pulled his gun on her when she went for something at her hip. He managed to stop himself from firing when he saw it was a long handled net. She flicked it out, catching one of the many bunnies running around. Seeing three more dart out from a newspaper dispenser, he managed to grab them before they ran off. He deposited them into her net. She opened up what looked like a small pet carrier hanging from the belt she was wearing. As soon as the bunnies were deposited inside and the door shut, the cat-sized dragons disappeared.

“I take it you're one of the fan Creators?” he asked, walking up to her.

“Yeah,” she said. “The one that caused all of this. So sorry about that. I brought along a few friends to help out.”

“Better late then never,” he told her with a smile. “Thanks for the help.”

-Kira-

“Ow! This one's shocking the fuck out of me,” Ky shouted, chasing a very fast bunny with wings. “Damn it.” She flapped her red, white and gray feathered wings, trying to catch the slippery rabbit.

“I got it!” Glitter shouted, holding herself in position as the rabbit zipped towards her. She swung her net and caught it easily. “Ha ha!”

“This is going to take forever,” she sighed, pacing up and down the sidewalk. “Come on...think. How can we make this easier on all of us?”

“Bunny stampede!” Fluffy called out, her voice booming as they turned in the direction she was looking.

Kira paled. Hundreds of bunnies in a variety of colors were racing down a narrow street. And right for them.

“Fuck,” she said, snapping an extra large net into existence. “Grab this!”

She tossed the lead for the other side of the net across the street. Jay caught it, pulling it tight, stretching across the street. Kira had the other lead. Just as they got it tight, the bunnies started hitting the net, piling up against it. Uh oh. It was quickly getting heavier as the bunnies tried to get through the net. Her and Jay were struggling to keep a hold of it. And she couldn't even concentrate enough to subdue them so they could cage them.

“Let me take it,” Kira heard a voice say behind her.

Turning, she was surprised to see who she thought was Lucifer right behind her, a grip on the lead. But while he had the same face, he had long blond hair, pulled back into a braid.

“Michael?” she asked, finally letting go of the lead.

“You got it,” he replied. “Go ahead and start caging them, I've got this.”

Looking across the street, she found Lucifer had taken the lead from Jay. It freed them up to start caging bunnies. They were quickly, stuffing bunny after bunny into their cages. When they were finally done, Fluffy had shifted back to her human form, snagging the few bunnies left. Ky and Glitter landed once the last of the flying bunnies had been captured. The street was quiet again.

“There's got to be a faster way of doing this,” Glitter said. “Even with the boost and the awesome wings...that took quite a bit out of us. What did Torres tell us before we left? About what happens when we capture the bunnies?”

“That once captured and sent back to our reality, the effects....,” Kira started to say when yet again, inspiration hit. “Oh, I'm an idiot.”

“What?” Michael asked, dropping the net now that the bunnies were gone.

“Once a bunny is captured, its effects are reversed,” Kira said. “If we capture the source bunny...all of this stops. Otherwise, more bunnies are just going to be pulled here.”

“And just where are we going to find the right bunny?” Dan asked, scratching his head.

“She's the writer!” Lucifer exclaimed. “Tell me, Kira, if you wanted a location for a final showdown, where would you pick?”

She snapped her fingers and smiled. “The boardwalk! It's going to be there, I just know it.”

“Lead the way, darling!” he shouted.

They flew across the city, dodging a few close calls with other winged creatures spawned by free bunnies. She cursed as they approached the boardwalk. Large sea monsters were attacking, trying to eat those present. A few colored bunnies loped along. As they landed, she felt a strange vibration in her bones. Looking around, the sensation got more intense when she saw a large, patchwork colored bunny hop into the funhouse.

“Get that thing caged!” Demon Dan shouted, going after a giant crab that had made it up onto the pier. “We'll handle this!”

Lucifer followed her into the funhouse. They walked through, ignoring the animatronics that jumped out at them. The next section was lit with black light, the white and light colors they were wearing glowing. As they passed through the section, Kira saw the bunny just ahead.

“Gotcha now!” she shouted, darting forward to grab it.

Her hand met nothing but a solid wall. She walked right into the mirror hung there, cracking the glass.

“Fuck,” she cursed, turning to the left. “A hall of mirrors. Yeah, not dealing with this. Nope.” Snapping her fingers, all the mirrors vanished, leaving nothing but a maze of framing that the mirrors had once been hung in. On the far end, sat the bunny. “Time to end this.”

She got to within a foot of the rabbit, when someone stepped out of the shadows. They had a sword in hand, getting between her and the bunny.

“He doesn't want to be caged again,” the unknown male said. He was pretty generic, a side character at best. “He likes it here and wants to re-shape the world.”

“Too bad,” Kira growled, unsheathing her sword. “Play time's over.”

He attacked first, his forward slash aggressive. She parried easily, sidestepping him and lunging. Kira felt the resistance as her blade sliced his side. The man turned and attacked again and again. She could only go on the defense, backing away from him quickly. She turned back towards the rabbit, seeing Lucifer get closer to it out of the corner of her eye. Pivoting on her heel, Kira avoided getting run through on a fast charge, the man's back now to Lucifer.

“Good fight,” Kira panted. “But I'm afraid it has to end.”

Jumping up, she flapped her wings hard. She propelled forward, kicking him off to the side and landing in front of Lucifer as he picked up the bunny by the back of its neck. Opening up the cage, they shoved it in and locked it up quick. They both breathed a sigh of relief.

“That was quite impressive, darling,” Lucifer drawled, smiling at her. “You're sure you can't stay for one night?”

She shook her head. “I'm afraid not.”

“Very well. But just know, the invitation is always open.”

She nodded and hugged him quickly. Her face heated with another blush, but she ignored Lucifer's soft laughter. Of course he would be amused with how uncomfortable she felt. Stepping out the exit of the funhouse, they saw everything was back to normal. The crowds were going about their day, it was like nothing ever happened. Her friends were cheering, high-fiving the alts.

“Let's get back to the beach house,” she said, spreading her wings. She was going to miss those, for sure. “I'll call to get all of you home once we're there.”

It didn't take long to get back, finding Drake and Ella splitting a sandwich, both fully dressed now.

“It's over,” Kira sighed. “I'll just call and start getting everybody home now.”

“As crazy as this has been,” Violet said. “I'm going to miss you guys.”

“Same here,” Scarred Dan added. “Wait! Lucifer, is there any chance you recorded what we did last night?”

“I certainly did. Did you want a copy?”

“Yes,” everyone that had been involved that night said in unison.

“I'll make the call and then we'll head back to Lux,” Kira told him.

The call was brief. Torres told her they would have a door set up by the time they got there. It would have a special lock that would take a blood sample and connect to the correct reality. They took one last flight, Fluffy changing back to human for the last time.

“Man, this makes me want to write more meta style pieces just for an excuse to do something like that again,” she said. “This has been amazing.”

“And it's been a pleasure to meet you in person,” Lucifer said. “Thank you for setting everything straight.”

“Any time,” Ky said. “Really. Any. Time.”

Lucifer was quick to make copies of the video he recorded during the 'train' scene, from what she could recall. Everyone got a copy, even her. She hid it in the pocket of her shorts, unable to keep from blushing again.

“So, who's first?” Kira asked.

“Me,” Scarred Dan replied. “It's been wild, but I miss my Chloe and Lucifer. I just hope he hasn't had the baby yet.”

“Not yet,” Glitter said. “I took a break when I heard what happened. You deserve to be there for that.”

“Thanks, Fae Rae,” he told her, giving her a hug and kiss. “Catch you later, I guess.”

“I'll call Linda,” Chloe said. “That way she can send her alts along with Lu and the Trixies so we can send them home.”

Kira could only feel relief that the crisis was nearly over as they watched Scarred Dan get his sample taken.

-Scarred Dan-

After making sure the thumb drive Lucifer had given him was in his pocket, he walked through the door. He came out in his, Chloe and Lucifer's shared bedroom. Hearing voices on the other side of their bathroom door, he shut the door behind him. His Chloe and Lucifer walked into their bedroom, wearing only towels and still a little damp. Seeing his Lucifer, still very round from his pregnancy, he only felt relief. As soon as they saw him, he wasted no time. Dan went right up to Lucifer and pulled him tight against his body, kissing him. Lucifer startled a bit, but melted into the kiss, running a hand down his face, moving it down to his chest as he pulled back.

“You're finally home,” Lucifer sighed. “We've missed you terribly, Daniel.”

“I've missed you too, Dark Lord,” Dan replied, pulling Chloe into the hug. “None of the other versions of you were the same. Fuck, I love you two so much it scares me sometimes.”

“We love you too,” Chloe said softly, nuzzling into his chest. “Now...about that call you made the other day?”

He grinned, pulling the flash drive from his pocket. “Care to watch a little movie?”

“Trixie's staying the night at her friends' this weekend,” Lucifer said, snatching the drive. “We're watching this in the living room."

Dan could only laugh as he was dragged downstairs by his spouses. It was good to be home.

-Luce-

He and his Dan walked through the door to find themselves in the foyer of their home. They could hear shrieks of delight further in the house. As they walked towards the living room, Samael ran down the stairs and turned into the kitchen, buck naked and dripping.

“Get back here!” they could hear Trixie laugh. She shouted in surprise when she ran into them. Trixie pulled them both into a tight hug. “Thank the Fates you're back.”

“Is something wrong?” Dan asked, his tail snapped in slight agitation.

“No,” she replied. “It's just been a bit hectic with me trying to keep the triplets happy and calm since you two disappeared. Toshi and Becky are helping Lily and Charlotte with their baths while I took Sam. And of course he thought it would be a good idea to play tag while slick with soap.”

“Daddy! Papa!” Samael cried, coming out of hiding to hug their legs tightly. “I missed you so much!”

“We missed you too,” they told him, picking him up and hugging him back. “Oh, we missed all of you to pieces.”

“What happened anyway?” Trixie asked as they headed back upstairs to finish his bath.

“Let's get this little hellion's bath finished and we'll tell you the story,” Dan told her. “It's going to be a long one. Have you had dinner yet?”

“Not yet. The triplets got filthy when they decided to build sandcastles, so I was trying to get them cleaned up and into pjs before deciding on dinner.”

“Go ahead and order whatever you want, Beatrice,” Lucifer said.

She nodded and headed back downstairs. They couldn't keep the smiles off their face as they tended to their family.

-Violet-

She sighed as she went through the door and came out in her suite of rooms. She'd been staying with her father's previously unknown extended family in New York state ever since...her transition. That had been terrifying. Looking around, nothing was out of place from when she'd popped into Lucifer's penthouse. So either she hadn't been gone at all...or no one thought to check on her. She was surprised to find the main door to her room was still locked. Violet jumped when there was a heavy knock at the door. She unlocked it and carefully opened it.

“Yes?” she asked.

On the other side was Rhage, her grandfather. That had been a hell of a pill to swallow, finding that out. Especially since he didn't look a day over 30, 35. And been alive for 200 years? Or was it 300 years? She couldn't remember at the moment.

“May I come in?” he asked.

She nodded, stepping back so he could come in. He towered over her. Even after transition, she was only 5'7”, maybe 5'8”. Not to mention he was off the charts handsome. Guess she lucked out on genetics when it came to looks. Her mother had been striking in her prime, but age was catching up to her. She sat on the edge of her bed, Rhage sitting next to her.

“I know this is a lot to take in,” he told her. “And I wish I could say I know what you're going through, but I can't. But me and the rest of the house...we hate to see you locked up in here, alone.”

“I get it,” she sighed. “And I thank God or whatever is out there that you got to me in time. But I can't stay here. My life is in LA. I...I have a little girl that needs me.”

“A daughter?” he asked, shocked. “Why didn't you tell us?”

“Because when I realized that if this happened to me...it could happen to her too,” she said, shivering a little. “It...it broke me for a little while. The pregnancy had been awful on me, I'd had so many problems...I was constantly afraid that I was going to lose her. She's my little miracle.”

“Who's she with now?”

“Her father...my ex.”

Rhage growled at that. “Did he hurt you?”

“Not physically. And you don't need to go after him. Dan and I weren't married for long. Between work and his habit to agree to late night stakeouts, undercover operations without telling me...we grew apart. We fought quite a bit at the end, but things are better now. Fuck, I hope he doesn't think I abandoned Trixie.”

“Don't worry,” he told her. “I called your mother and your station. I told them that you'd fallen ill with a highly contagious virus. That as soon as you're well again, you'll be free to return home. No doubt one of them told him. V told me he answered your phone a few times and spoke with a man wondering where you were. He told him the same story and that you weren't able to come to the phone and couldn't visit. He's been persistent, from what he told me.”

“I need to go home,” she told him. “You've been a huge help. But my life is there.”

“I understand,” he said, hugging her. “But just know that you can call and ask for help anytime. And as much as I don't like the idea, you're going to need to tell your ex. He's going to need to know the signs of imminent transition. With half breeds, if transition happens, it could vary wildly. Normally, it happens at 25. With you, it didn't hit until 30. If it hits her at all...it could be earlier.”

“What if he takes it badly?” she asked, hating to think that Dan would ever think of hurting her or Trixie.

“Then you two can come stay here and figure out a new plan or move out here permanently. And I expect you to visit on holidays. No arguments.”

“Ok, grandpa,” she teased, getting a hiss out of him.

“None of that,” he snapped. “I'm old, but not dead.”

She rolled her eyes and laughed. He joined her for a moment before getting to his feet.

“Give us a few days to get some contacts for you. Find suitable males for feeding near you. I'll fly someone to you when you need them if I have to.”

She hugged him again. “Thanks. I appreciate it.”

“So will you come down and have Last Meal with us then?” he asked.

“Sure. I'll join you in a minute.”

Once he was gone, she found her phone on the bedside table, fully charged. She sat down and found Dan's number in her Contacts list. Staring at it, doubt had her pausing. There were so many unknowns to worry about. But then she thought back to the time she spent with Samael during that whole universe hopping incident she just got out of. How sweet he was, talking through some of the worries she's had over the last few weeks. He was a good man. It wouldn't surprise her if her universe's version of him is the Devil. But if he was anything like Sam had been...she'd be stupid not to at least get to know him, befriend him. She smiled at the thought. Taking a deep breath, she hit 'Call'.

-Kira-

“You guys make it home ok?” she asked, on a conference call with her author friends.

“Yep,” Ky replied. “Better than flying back, that's for sure.”

“Tell me about it,” Jay said with a laugh. “Everybody's back where they belong, reality isn't on fire...I'd call it a win.”

“If only a quick paragraph would help us get this pandemic to end,” Fluffy sighed. “Then it would be perfect.”

“I'm not even touching that with a 10 foot pole, Fluff,” Kira said, pouring a glass of wine for herself. “I know one thing...after finishing that adventure, I'm taking the evening off and watching some TV.”

“Careful you don't get any more ideas,” Glitter teased. “I'm out, going to enjoy some dinner and a big glass of wine.”

“Ahead of you there,” Kira said, sipping her glass. “Got Chinese on the way. Good night, guys.”

“Later!” they said just before she hung up.

Wearing her favorite pajamas, Kira eased into her favorite spot of the couch, the chaise lounge that had the perfect line of sight to her TV, she booted up Netflix.

“Let's see...should I start something new? Or I could just start Supernatural over again. So many choices...”

After browsing and nothing catching her eye, Kira gives up and just selects the first episode of Supernatural. As the show started up, she froze. Three small bunnies popped into existence on her lap, nuzzling her free hand. She caught glimpses of the new ideas. Finally, she had some direction for the ideas that created Violet, Drake and some ideas to play with regarding a sequel to Choices. Sighing quietly, she set her wine down and pet the new bunnies as she watched the show. There was plenty of time to get them put up. After the first episode was over, she paused it and put the new bunnies away in the hutch, the little critters fast asleep. When she pressed Play, her phone went off. She frowned at the unknown number. It was only 3 digits; '666'.

“Hello?” she asked.

“Hello, Kira,” Lucifer purred. “I'm relieved that this actually worked.”

“How...did you get my number?”

“The DOC's Director owes me a few favors,” he replied.

“Figures,” she says with a laugh.

“Yes, well...I was calling to see if you'd be interested in joining the Detective and myself for dinner say, tomorrow night?”

“Seriously? This...this isn't some kind of prank?”

“No, my dear. I give you my word, this isn't a game. I've always adored full figured women, and the Detective mentioned she finds you cute.”

Kira blushed at the thought. It was kind of hard to believe that either were interested at all.

“You're sure you don't want...someone else?”

“We know we want, Kira,” Chloe added. “And he's right. You're adorable, passionate. And...we kind of started reading some of your work on the site that Scarred Dan showed us. It's...you're _very_ good.”

“I'm glad you enjoyed it,” Kira said with a smile.

“Even the more unique premises you've written have...fueled our imaginations, to put it mildly. So yes...we'd love if you would join us tomorrow night for some dinner, perhaps a little dancing. See what develops?”

“I...ok,” she agreed. “Sure. What time?”

“I'll have the director set up a gate at your home at 6:00 sharp.”

“It's a date,” she said with a smile. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Kira,” he purred before hanging up.

Putting her phone down, another bunny appeared beside her on the sofa. The big red E hit her in the face as she picked it up and took it back to her hutch. Kira couldn't help but smile to herself, her face hot with a blush as the she got flashes of what was clearly scenes for...tomorrow. For once, she couldn't wait.

The End


End file.
